


Wounded Soul

by Hunter470



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Canon Related, Character Death, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-01-13 09:19:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18466021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter470/pseuds/Hunter470
Summary: Danny and Steve finally got together after the ordeal with Kang and the deprivation tank. Then, Joe is killed and everything changes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still not over the events of episodes 9.10 and 9.11 and how the show treated Danny. I've since stopped watching the show because of what happened in these two episodes as well as where they seem to be taking the character of Danny. This is my take on how things should have happened. The story is canon related but definitely not canon compliant. Some spoilers may exist if you haven't watched season 9.
> 
> I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.

Danny and Steve finally got together after the ordeal with Kang and the deprivation tank. After that night they could no longer deny their feelings for each other and things were progressing nicely, albeit in secret for the last six months. They had decided to take things slow and not tell anyone. It wasn’t because they were embarrassed or ashamed of their relationship, they just wanted to make sure things were solid before telling the team and especially the kids. Danny is grateful that’s what they did because it all came tumbling down after Joe died.

Screw McGarrett for saying he loved him and wanted to build a life with him only to go running back to Catherine. Danny was done with being Steve’s second choice. He never lied to Steve. He never left Steve. She didn’t save him in North Korea or Afghanistan. She didn’t land a plane on the beach and give him half her liver to save his life. What she did do is lie to him over and over and play him for a fool and then he takes her back! Well, he was done. He was going to talk to Steve one more time even though he already knew the outcome of that conversation.

Steve gets a text from Danny asking to meet him in his spot at the overlook. He shows up 20 minutes later.

“Danno, what’s going on? Why did you want me to meet you here?”

“Steve, I’m tired. I’m tired of being your second choice. I though we meant something to each other. After everything we’ve been though over the years, can you honestly tell me you don’t love me like I love you?”

“Danny, I do love you but I need to be with Catherine. I’ve already explained why. Joe’s dying wish was for me to be with Catherine. How can I disrespect his wishes?”

“Did you ever consider that maybe Joe wasn’t telling you to be with Catherine huh? Maybe he was just telling you to not wait until things were too late in general and not specifically about Catherine? Joe knew about all the crap she pulled correct? Plus, you’re just going to be with her because Joe supposedly told you to? What about love, Steven?”

“I do love her. Maybe I’m not in love with her right now but given time I’m sure I will be. Danny I’m sorry I never meant to hurt you.”

“Well, you did hurt me Steven. Thankfully, my children won’t be hurt by this shit show. Please leave. I want to be alone.”

“Danno...”

“Don’t ever call me that name again. You’ve lost the right to use my children’s nickname for me.”

“Danny, you shouldn’t be alone.”

“That’s no longer your concern. Anyway, don’t you have to get back to her?”

Steve opens his mouth to say something but just turns and leaves. Danny sits there with tears pouring down his face. He knows what he needs to do next.

*************

Steve drives home and wonders if he’s doing the right thing. Should he be with Danny, which is what his heart wants? Or should he respect Joe’s dying wish and make a life with Catherine? In the end he knows he will choose Catherine so he just needs to accept it and move on. Danny will get over it an come to understand that this is for the best and they can maintain their friendship. He doesn’t want to think about Danny not being in his life even if it’s only as friends.

*************

Danny scrolls though the contacts in his phone and clicks on a familiar name.

“Danny my dear boy. To what do I owe the pleasure of hearing your voice?”

“Hey Harry. I need your help.”

“You know I’ll help you with whatever you need, Danny. What’s going on? Are you ok?”

“Physically, I’m fine. Emotionally, not so much. I need off this island and it needs to be fast and under the radar.”

“Should I assume this has something to do with Steve and Catherine?”

“How do you know about that...never mind. Silly question to ask a spy.” Danny smiles. “To answer your question, yes it has to do with Steve and Catherine. I don’t want to get into it but will tell you all about it over a pint when I see you.”

“So, if we’re having a pint it sounds like you want to come to London? May I ask why?”

“I think London is where I need to be right now. Rachel is there with Charlie visiting her family so it sounded like a good place to go to get away from McGarrett. Plus, it will put plenty of distance between Hawaii and me.”

“Ok, let me make the arrangements. Be ready to go within the next couple of hours. Oh, and I’m holding you to that pint and you telling me all the sordid details.”

“No sordid details to tell but I’ll tell you everything when I see you. Thanks so much, Harry. I really appreciate your help. Oh, and please don’t tell Steve.”

“My lips are sealed. Keep your phone on and get packed.”

Before Danny heads home to pack he stops at Five-0 HQ. He sends an email to the governor telling her he’s retiring from Five-0 effective immediately and that he’s leaving Hawaii. He then tells her what an honor it was to serve the people of Hawaii for the last nine years. Next, he writes a letter to Steve and each of the team members letting them know he’s retiring and leaving Hawaii. He leaves his gun and badge on Steve’s desk, takes the few personal items he has in his office, and then leaves. He needs to get home and pack so he’s ready when he gets the information regarding transport.

Several hours later Danny gets a text from Harry.

H: Car on the way to pick you up to take you to airfield. Plane waiting.  

D: Thanks! I owe you!

Danny finishes packing and waits for his ride to show up.  

*************

Steve is tossing and turning thinking about his conversation with Danny. He looks at the clock and sees that it’s 3:00 am and feels Catherine sleeping next to him. Was he doing the right thing taking her back when his heart was with Danny? Joe wanted him with Catherine, right? So he had to make every effort to make it work even if it meant hurting Danny. He had to honor Joe’s wishes. Morning would be here soon and he really needed to get some sleep but feared that it wasn’t going to happen. Damn Greer and Hassan for setting this in motion.

*************

Danny looks out the window of the car and sees the lights of the airstrip. He still couldn’t believe his life had come to this but he would think about that later. The car stops and Danny grabs his bag and opens the door to get out. As he approaches the plane he sees a familiar man walking down the stairs. Could it be?

“Harry?”

“Hello my dear Danny!” Harry grabs Danny and wraps his arms around him giving him a tight hug. “Please come aboard.”

“Harry, I wasn’t expecting to see you until I arrived in London. How the hell did you get here so quickly?”

“Let’s say I was in the neighborhood taking care of some business when I got your call so I changed my route and diverted here. Aren’t you happy to see me?”

“Of course I’m happy to see you. I’m always happy when I’m greeted by a handsome James Bond-like super spy.” Danny knew he was flirting with Harry and didn’t care. Harry was damn attractive and he did always have a weakness for British accents.

“Always such a charmer. You know you’re quite the catch yourself Detective.” Harry smiles at Danny. “Why don’t you get settled inside and then we can get comfortable and chat?”

“That’s the best thing I’ve heard in a long time.” Danny ascends the stairs and enters the plane, takes a seat on a small couch, and gets comfortable. He’s looking forward to spending time with Harry and relaxing as they make their way to London.

The plane’s engines rev up and they’re off. Danny looks down at the lights on the islands as tears slowly roll down his face. Some people might think he’s running away but he knows he made the right decision. He needs to start over somewhere as far away from Steve as possible


	2. Chapter 2

Steve arrives at the palace and notices Tani and Junior talking and holding papers in their hands. As soon as they see Steve they stop talking and hide the papers behind their backs.   

“Good morning! Have either of you seen Danny? He didn’t pick me up this morning and didn’t answer my calls or texts.”

Tani looks at Steve with disgust and heads to her office. “Junior, what’s going on?”

“Sir, there’s something on your desk that you need to see.”

Steve walks into his office and immediately sees Danny’s gun and badge on his desk. He quickly moves to his desk and sees the letter Danny left for him. He picks up the letter and starts to read it.

_Steve,_

_I’m not going to rehash what I said yesterday, it’s not worth it anymore. You made your choice and it’s painfully clear that you choose her. I haven’t felt this level of hurt and betrayal since Rachel divorced me and brought Grace to this pineapple infested hellhole. I trusted you when you said you loved me and wanted to build a life with me. Was that even true?_

_Anyway, I’ve informed the governor that I was retiring from Five-0 effective immediately. I’m also leaving Hawaii and won’t be on the island when you read this. Don’t bother trying to find me because you’ll be wasting your time. I have zero interest in seeing you._

_I really thought you and I were endgame but fuck was I wrong. Steve, I wish I could hate you because it would make things so much easier but I can’t and that makes me feel so pathetic. However, I will get past it and move on like I always do. I hope she knows what she’s got with you and doesn’t screw you over again but we both know she will. You won’t hear from me again. Good bye. Danny_

Steve sat in his chair staring at Danny’s letter. He had tears in his eyes but needed to focus and remember he was doing this for Joe and he wouldn’t let him down.

*************

The flight to London was uneventful and allowed Danny and Harry to spend some quality time with each other. Harry was the perfect host and gentleman making sure Danny was comfortable and had enough to eat and drink. Danny enjoyed Harry’s company and appreciated the attention. At one point, Danny had fallen asleep only to wake up leaning against Harry’s side. It was nice and didn’t feel weird at all. In fact, Danny could picture himself with Harry at some point in the future. Now, maybe there was a chance...not that he was looking to jump back into a relationship but why not enjoy himself in the meantime?

“So, Danny, what happened between you and Steve?”

“Well, it’s pretty messed up. Apparently, when Joe died he said something to Steve that made him think Joe wanted him to get back with Catherine. So, even though Steve and I were together and he told me he loved me and wanted to be with me, he felt he needed to honor Joe’s dying wish and be with Catherine.”

“Wow! From what you’ve told me, Catherine really messed with Steve by lying to him and even leaving him multiple times. Does he even love her?”

“Yeah, Catherine is a piece of work that’s for sure. I can’t even tell you the number of times she played Steve and then just broke his heart. As far as whether or not he loves her, he said he loved her but he wasn’t 'in love' with her. Oh, and then he said he could eventually see himself falling in love with her.”

“So, he gave up a great thing with you to go back with someone who lied to him and played him for a fool just because he thought Joe told him to be with Catherine? Bloody hell! That’s messed up.”

“That’s about it. I gave him one more chance to reconsider but he just said he needed to honor Joe’s wishes. So, I told him I was done. Then, last night I informed the governor I was retiring and left my badge and gun along with a letter on Steve’s desk. Now, I’m here with you and I haven’t felt this relaxed and at peace in a long time.”

“Oh my dear Danny. I’m so sorry. I hope I didn’t make things worse when I had them pretend to be married when we were trying to catch Hassan. My plan was for Steve to realize he didn’t want to be with her and finally commit to you. Sadly, I think my plan backfired and pushed them closer together.”

“It’s not your fault, Harry. Steve had already made up his mind as soon as Joe died. It was quite obvious when he didn’t even call me to be part of the operation to get Hassan but made sure to include Catherine.”

“Well, I’m sorry you’re hurting but I’m here for you. Whatever you need, I’m happy to do what I can to help you.”

“Thanks! What you’re doing right now is helping quite a bit.” Danny smiles at Harry. “I just need to move forward and forget about Steve and Hawaii.”

“Well, we’ve got a few more hours before we get to London. How about I fill you in on what I’ve been up to lately? I know how much you like all my super spy adventures. Maybe I’ll even convince you to tag along with me on my next mission. Wouldn’t that be a kick in McGarrett’s ass?”

“That certainly sounds intriguing. I’m sure you wouldn’t get me shot on our first mission.”

“I’d do everything in my power to prevent that from happening, Detective.” Harry smiles at Danny and then proceeds to tell him all about his latest adventures providing him with the perfect distraction from his pain. He was looking forward to spending time in London with Harry and seeing Charlie.  

*************

Danny wakes up at the sound of the plane touching down in London. He turns on his phone and sees he has multiple text messages and voicemails, most of which are from Steve. Not wanting to deal with Steve, he returns his phone to his pocket.

“I see you’re awake. How are you feeling?”

“Remarkably, I feel great! Although, I just realized that I didn’t even think about where I’m going to stay. Any recommendations on cheap places to crash?”

“Don’t be silly. You’ll stay with me. I have plenty of space at my flat.”

“Thanks, but I should probably find somewhere else to stay. I don’t want to be a burden?”

“Now Daniel, you don’t want to hurt my feelings by turning me down, do you?”

“Definitely not but you’ve done so much already just helping me get here. I don’t want to take advantage of our friendship.”

“I’m offering so you’re not taking advantage of me in the least bit. Besides, I enjoy your company and who wouldn’t want to spend time with such a handsome man? You know I am quite fond of you, right?” Danny’s face turns red.

“Thanks again, Harry. I truly appreciate your generosity and I’m quite fond of you as well.” Danny flashes a big smile and then winks at Harry. He’s looking forward to seeing where things might go with Harry and his new life in London.


	3. Chapter 3

The Five-0 team has been trying to adjust to Danny’s absence. At first, it wasn’t difficult because it was just like when Danny would be off and not actively participating on a case. However, it’s been a couple of weeks and the whole team is starting to feel the loss of their teammate. Sure, Danny could be gruff and a curmudgeon but he was a great detective and would often catch things the others would miss. Plus, he was the heart of the team and he was the only one that could keep Steve in check. Now, Steve had reverted back to his SEAL behavior and closed himself off from the team. This was not the Five-0 that ran like an efficient and cohesive team.

“Boss, have you heard from Danny? Do we know where he is?” Tani asks.

“No, I haven’t and I don’t expect to hear from him. You’re more likely to hear from him than I am.” Steve barks at Tani.

“Sorry I asked.”

“Everyone listen up. This is the last time I’m going to say anything on this topic. I haven’t heard from Danny and I don’t expect to anytime soon. He retired and left Hawaii that’s all I know. Now, get back to work. You’re not being paid to stand around. You have jobs to do!”

Each member of the team retreats to their offices except for Lou.

“Can I help you?”

“Yeah, you can tell me what the hell is going on. Danny’s been gone for two weeks and you still haven’t said what happened. I want to know what you did to drive Danny away because I know you did something? Don’t try to deny it either.”

“Lou, this is none of your business. Danny retired and that’s the end of the story.”

“Steve, that’s not the whole story and we both know it. Something happened between you two and I want to know what it is that has you acting like a tyrant. Your behavior is killing the team’s morale. So, spill.”

“Ok, Danny and I were together for six months up until Joe died. We were keeping it to ourselves until we knew it was solid and we hadn’t even told Grace and Charlie. We were at the point where we decided we loved each other in a deeper way and wanted to spend our lives together.”

“So what happened to change that?”

“When Joe was dying in my arms we talked about how he was the one who suggested that Catherine and I get together back when we were in the Navy. He also said I should find happiness before it was too late. I think he was telling me to get back with Catherine. So, I felt I needed to honor his dying wishes. I told Danny we couldn’t be together and that I was going back to Catherine.”

“What? Oh my God! I can only imagine how Danny took that news!”

“Well, it wasn’t good. He was devastated but I had to honor Joe’s dying wish and go back to Catherine. That is what we fought about before he left. He told me he was done being second to her. I didn’t think he’d retire and then disappear. I just figured he would need some time to adjust and then we’d go back to being friends.”

“C’mon Steve. Do you really think Danny would just be ok? You know what happened to him after Rachel left and took Grace from him. Why would you ever think he’d be ok?”

“I don’t know Lou. I figured it would just work out.”

“Well, that’s obviously not what happened and now the team is a mess, Danny is gone and for what? Are you even in love with Catherine?”

“I love her and I’m sure I’ll fall in love with her over time. This is about doing the honorable thing and doing what Joe wanted.”

“Steve, do you feel like this was the honorable thing? Leaving Danny for Catherine…the woman who lied to you and treated you like a fool over and over while Danny stood by you no matter what? He risked his life for you, gave you half his liver, and never lied or betrayed you. He never left you either. Even when Rachel wanted him to go back to New Jersey. He stayed here to clear your name and messed up a chance to get back with her. This just doesn’t seem like an honorable outcome.”

“Lou it doesn’t matter. I’ve made my choice and I have to honor that choice. I’m sorry if that has negatively affected the team but you are here to do a job and I expect you all to do it.”

“Aye aye Commander.” Lou leaves Steve’s office to get back to work.

Steve knew he was doing the right thing because he was honoring Joe’s wishes. The team would adjust in time and things would go back to normal. Steve McGarrett ran a tight ship and the team would fall in line.

*****************

Over the past six months Danny and Harry have grown closer and are now in a serious relationship with each other. Danny has been so happy and he’s never felt better about himself. In fact, he was even feeling optimistic about the future, which made him laugh just thinking about that notion. He was no longer waiting for the other shoe to drop, no longer waiting for the bottom to fall out of his life.

Their latest mission went like clockwork and nobody was shot or hurt just the way Danny liked it. He was now an Agent with British Intelligence, a position Harry recommended him for but his record with Five-0 definitely helped. He was also surprised that they raised him to the rank of Lieutenant…something he’s wanted for a long time. Danny loved working with Harry and they were a very successful team – both at work and at home.  

Looking over at Harry sleeping puts a smile on his face. Sometimes he wonders how he got so lucky to have such a beautiful man in his life. Harry is a perfect gentlemen and adores him more than he could have expected. He thinks back to the day he took Harry up on his offer to stay with him when he arrived in London and he’s glad he didn’t turn him down. Their flat was perfect and there was plenty of room for both of them as well as rooms for Charlie and Grace when they visited, which they did often. Both of Danny’s children fell in love with Harry and came to rely on him as a second father. Harry spoils them rotten since he isn’t able to spoil his own daughter, Sophie. She didn’t even know he was her father.

“What are you thinking about darling? You look deep in thought.”

“I’m just thinking about how happy and lucky I am to have you in my life. I love you so much and my children adore you too, which makes things that much better.” Danny sensed things were moving towards a more lasting commitment between Harry and him and he was ready to take that step if Harry were to ask. Hell, he was ready to ask himself.

“Well, the feeling is definitely mutual Agent Williams.” Harry knew that Danny always liked it when he called him Agent or Lieutenant. “The past six months have been amazing and I’ve loved every minute being with you. I never thought I’d find anyone who could make me feel like this since Sophie’s mum and I were together.”

“Harry, I know exactly how you’re feeling. I never thought I’d be happy again but damn, was I wrong.” Danny pulls Harry close and then kisses him.

“Well, I can certainly go along with kissing and perhaps more before we have to head out.” Harry winks at Danny and then goes in for another deep kiss.

Danny and Harry spend the next couple hours in bed enjoying each other. Danny loves being with Harry so much. Things are just easier with him than with anyone else he’s been with over the years.

Harry looks at Danny and thinks about the ring he has in his dresser knowing today's the day he’s going to ask Danny to marry him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things continue to move forward for Danny and Harry while Steve deals with the reality of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer than the previous three. Enjoy.

Steve’s phone rings and he sees that call is coming from Grace. He’s surprised because he hasn’t spoken to her in the six months since Danny left Hawaii. Once he finally found out that Danny was in London he wanted to reach out to both her and Charlie but didn’t think it was appropriate. 

“Gracie?”

“Hi, Steve.”

Steve notices that she didn’t call him uncle, which doesn’t bode well. “Hello, Grace. I’m surprised to hear from you. Is everything ok?”

“Yeah, things are good. I would have called sooner but I haven’t wanted to talk to you because I was so mad. When Danno left Hawaii he told me you and Catherine got back together, which didn’t make any sense because I knew you and Danno were together. You might have thought it was a secret but both Charlie and I knew and we thought we’d be a family – Danno, you, Charlie, and me.” 

“Grace, I’m…”

“Let me finish. Danno was so sad but he was able to move on and he’s very happy now. I saw him last week and he’s got someone new in his life that adores him and treats him well. Anyway, I just wanted to say that and to let you know I won’t be calling you again. I miss you but I need to think about my dad and I have to be loyal to him. I hope you’re happy Steve. Take care.”

The phone call ended and there were tears running down Steve’s face. He not only hurt Danny but he hurt Grace and Charlie too. His life was not turning out the way he hoped after getting back with Catherine. He just wasn’t in love with her even though he tried his hardest to make himself have those feelings. However, he had to do the honorable thing…without honor, he had nothing.

************

Danny and Harry spent the day going over intel for their next mission. Once finished, they decided to grab a nice dinner at their favorite restaurant. After finishing their meals they both ordered dessert. Before dessert arrived, Harry reaches into his pocket and then gets down on one knee and opens the box showing Danny a titanium ring.

“My dear Daniel. Ever since you came back into my life six months ago I have been the happiest that I’ve been in years. You are the most wonderful, loving and caring person I know and the most amazing father who is always there for his children. When I think about my life before you there was only emptiness and now it’s full of love. There are many ways in this life to be happy, but all I really need is you. I promise you no one will work harder to make you happy or cherish you more than me. So, Daniel Williams, will you do me the honor of being my husband?”

“Yes, yes, yes! I would love nothing more than to be your husband.”

Harry takes Danny’s hand and places the ring on his finger and then kisses him. The restaurant erupts into cheers and clapping while the two men kiss.

“Danny, I’m so happy you said yes. I was nervous that you wouldn’t want to get married again.”

“Well, if you didn’t propose tonight I would have when we got back from the mission. I know I’ve been against getting married again but being with you has definitely changed my mind. You’re the most wonderful man to me and my children. Just knowing you love them as much as you do makes my heart happy. I can’t wait to be your husband. So, should we talk about dates?”

“I think that can wait for now. Let’s get our desserts to go and head home. I have plans for you Agent Williams.” Harry smiles and winks at his fiancée and Danny knows exactly what Harry has in mind.

*************

It’s been a couple of weeks since Harry asked Danny to marry him. They’ve been on a mission trying to track down some intel from a rogue spy. Most of their time was spent on surveillance and it was quite boring, which gave them plenty of time to work with the wedding planner Rachel found for them before they left town. Of course, Grace and Rachel were involved in the planning as well. Danny was grateful that Rachel decided to move to London with Charlie and that Grace enrolled in a local university. Now, both his children were nearby and he and Harry could see them often. 

Over the endless emails back and forth with the planner, they were able to set a date, coordinate sending out invitations, finalize the wedding venue, and decide on the meal at the reception. Danny doesn’t remember all this planning when he married Rachel but that was probably because she took care of most of the details. The wedding would take place in two months in London. Both Harry and Danny couldn’t wait!

*************

Steve walks into the Five-0 office and sees Tani, Junior, Adam, and Lou standing around talking. As soon as they see him they stop talking and look at him with concern.

“Ok, what’s going on?”

“Steve, how are you doing?”

“I’m fine Lou. Why do you ask?”

“Well, we’re concerned about how you were taking the news.”

“Sir, we didn’t think you’d be in today.”

“Junior, anyone, please tell me what you’re talking about.”

“Boss, we thought you knew.” Tani hands Steve the card she had in her hands.

Steve looks at the card and sees that it’s a wedding invitation. The names on the invitation are Mr. Harold Langford and Mr. Daniel Williams. He stares at the card and doesn’t respond.

“Boss, are you ok?”

“I’ll be in my office.” Steve drops the card and quickly retreats to his office. He closes the door and the blinds and just sits in his chair not able to move. He should be marrying Danny but any chance of that went out the window when he got back with Catherine. Why didn’t he go to Danny after talking to Grace? He let what he believed was Joe’s dying wish prevent him from leaving Catherine and talking to Danny. Now it was too late.

*****************

The next day Danny’s phone rings and he sees that it’s Steve. It must be 6:00 am in Honolulu so it makes sense that Steve’s awake. He considers sending the call to voicemail but he knows Steve’s probably heard about the wedding so he decides to take the call.

“Hello, Steven.”

“Danny, is it true? Are you really going to marry Harry?”

“Yes, Steven it’s true. Why would we send out invitations if it weren’t true?”

“I didn’t get an invitation.”

“No, Steven we didn’t send you an invitation. Did you really think we would invite you and Catherine? Why would we? I’ve moved on with Harry and I’m truly happy.”

“Danny, I’m so sorry I hurt you. I truly thought I was doing the right thing at the time. Now, I’m not sure.”

“Steve, you made your choice and it didn’t include me. I’m sorry you’re second guessing your decision but what’s done is done. I don’t know why you’re telling me this anyway. Do you think I’m going to leave Harry because the great Steve McGarrett finally figured out he made the wrong choice? Sorry, Steve. I gave you a chance to choose me but instead you choose her. So, please don’t think I’m gonna crawl back to you. Even if I was single I wouldn’t come back.”

“Danny, I fucked up. Is that what you want to hear? I made the biggest mistake of my life and will regret it until I die.”

“Steve, I don’t need to hear anything from you. It’s way past that time. Again, you had your chance but YOU…CHOSE…HER!”

“Danny, I miss you and the kids. Grace called me and said she didn’t want to talk to me anymore. I’m a mess. Five-0 isn’t the same without you and the team is falling apart.”

“I’m sorry that the team isn’t doing well but I didn’t do this, you did. Things were good and then you fucked it up and it can’t be fixed. I’m with Harry now. Steve, I hope you can figure things out for yourself and the team but I can’t be in your life. You made that impossible. I’ve got to get going. Please don’t call me again.”

Danny ends the call and Steve takes another drink of scotch as the tears roll down his face.  
  
**************  
  
“Daniel, who was on the phone?”

“Um, it was Steve. I don’t know what he’s thinking. I mean seriously. Does he think he can call me now with his self doubt? Like I’m supposed to just leave you for him! He really has no clue.”

“Danny, I know you wanted to be with him before you came to London. You’re not having second thoughts are you?”

“Harry, I can say without a shadow of a doubt that I am not having second thoughts about marrying you. Steve is my past and that’s where he’s staying as far as I’m concerned.” Danny takes Harry’s hands into his and looks him directly in the eyes. “I love you and I want to spend my life with you. You’re the best thing that’s happened to me and my kids. I can’t imagine what my life would be like without you and I don’t want to find out. Please don’t ever doubt my commitment to you and to us.”

“Thank you. I love you too, Danny. I can’t wait to be your husband and step father to Grace and Charlie. You’re everything I’ve ever wanted and you’ve made my life complete. I’m looking forward to growing old with you and all the adventures the future brings.”

Danny leans in and kisses Harry on the lips. The kiss is full of love and promise.

“Ok, now that that’s settled, let’s take Charlie out for some food! He’s been dying to try that new burger place in Piccadilly Circus.”

****************  
Steve’s sitting on the lanai finishing off his second glass of scotch when Catherine joins him.

“Steve, what’s going on? It’s not like you to be drinking at 6:30 in the morning.”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“That’s not good enough, Steven. I’m tired of all of your drinking and the distance between us.”

“Cath, just drop it.”

“I don’t know what’s going on with you but it needs to end. Lou told me the team is starting to fall apart and the governor is questioning your ability to lead the team.”

“Cath, what do you want from me? I’m doing my best.”

“Doing your best? Steve, you’re acting like you don’t even want to be with me. I seem to remember that you’re the one that wanted me back. You contacted me after Joe died and said you wanted to start over. I thought you moved on with your life. I even thought you and Danny were a couple but when you asked me to come back and start over I figured I was wrong. Do you even want to be with me?”

“Cath, when Joe died I believed that he wanted me to rekindle our relationship. He told me not to wait until it was too late to find happiness. So, I’m honoring that wish.”

“So, you’re with me out of a sense of obligation? Steve, that’s fucked up. Are you even in love with me?”

“I do love you but I’m not in love with you. I’m sorry.”

“Oh my God! I must be the stupidest woman on the planet. Here I thought you wanted to be with me because you were in love with me. Now I find out you’re only with me out of a sense of obligation to a dying man. Steve, you see how messed up this is right?”

“I’m so sorry. I thought I was doing the right thing. I never meant to hurt you. I was sure I could make it work. Now, Danny is getting married to Harry Langford and the team is falling apart. I’ve screwed up everything.”

“So that’s what this is about? Danny. Why am I not surprised? I should have known. Steve, I can’t believe you would do this to me and to Danny. We weren’t even together when you asked me to come back. I’m guessing you were with Danny.” Steve nods yes. “I believed you when you said you wanted to be with me. I’m such an idiot.” Catherine looks at Steve. Tears were building up in her eyes but she wasn’t going to cry. “I’m done with this shit. I’m not going to stay here knowing you really want to be with Danny. Too bad he’s no longer interested in being with you.”

“Cath, I’m truly sorry...”

“I’m sure you thought you were doing the right thing but I thought you were better than this, Steve. I know I’ve hurt you in the past but I truly thought you and I were in a good place now. Sadly, I see that I was wrong.” Catherine turns toward the door to head back inside.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m going to pack my things and check into a hotel. I won’t be coming back. Steve, I hope you figure things out but I can’t be here anymore...it’s not healthy for either of us. Goodbye.”

Steve sits down and throws back another mouthful of scotch.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally Danny and Harry's wedding day. Their friends and family have gathered to show their support for the happy couple. Steve is still not doing well as he deals with the fact that Danny was getting married today.

“Dad! Hurry up! You’re going to be late.”

“Grace, do you have the rings?”

“Of course I do. I’m not the one who’s all over the place today. Why are you so nervous?”

“I’m not nervous, monkey. Just excited and want to make sure everything is perfect.”

“Danno, it’s going to be perfect. Gracie and mom have taken care of everything. You and daddy Harry have nothing to worry about.”

“I know you’re right. I just need to relax and enjoy myself. I truly do love Harry. He’s more than I could have ever dreamed of in a partner.”

“Awe...you’re gonna make me cry before the ceremony.” Grace smiles at her father.

“Danno you’re so silly making Gracie cry.”

“You two are the best kids a father could hope for. Thank you for always supporting and loving me and thank you for welcoming Harry into our family. I love you for that and I know Harry does too.”

“Thanks, Danno. You’re a great father to Charlie and me and never doubt that. We both love you and now we get a great step father with Harry. He truly loves you and us. I’m glad you were able to find love again after...well, you know.”

“Yeah, I guess some things aren’t meant to be even when two people love each other. But that’s the past and Harry is my now and forever.”

“Dad, you’re such a sappy romantic.”

Danny pulls Grace and Charlie in for a tight hug and they both smile at their father.

“Ok, let’s get going before your mother comes looking for us. We better not mess up her carefully planned day.” Danny, Grace and Charlie all laugh and then head out for the ceremony.

*************

“Wow! This is a nice place. Danny and Harry definitely know how to throw a wedding.” Lou whispered to his wife.

“I think Rachel and Grace had a hand in the planning.” Renee replied.

“Well, that makes sense. I don’t think the Jersey boy in Danny would plan something like this. He’d be more comfortable getting married at city hall and then having his mother’s lasagna at the reception.”

“Yeah. You know, I really thought the boss man and Danny would be the ones getting married.”

“You and everyone else, Kono.”

“When we left Hawaii I figured it was just a matter of time.”

“Chin, if all the crap with Greer and Joe’s death didn’t happen I have no doubt we’d be attending Danny and Steve’s wedding. It’s crazy how things can change so quickly.” Lou commented.

“So Lou, what’s going on with Five-0? We heard Steve’s no longer in charge and you’re now the head of the team.”

“Abby, it’s been a tough eight months. After we got the invitation to Danny’s wedding the shit hit the fan. Catherine left Steve when she found out he wasn’t in love with her and was only with her because he believed it was Joe’s dying wish. Then, she found out Steve was still in love with Danny.”

“Ouch! That had to hurt. I bet Catherine was not happy.”

“Yeah, that’s why she left Steve. I guess Steve called Danny around that time and that didn’t end well. All that led to Steve becoming distant and then he started drinking heavily. He lost focus and Five-0 started to suffer. The governor intervened and put me in charge, which was a major blow to Steve.”

“Wow! I can’t imagine Steve not heading up Five-0.”

“It was hard at first but things have gotten a little bit better. Steve is more of a consultant nowadays. He’s still drinking so I can’t have him in the field.”

“It sounds like Steve is lost without Danny.”

“That’s putting it lightly, Kono. I don’t think any of us realized how much Danny did to keep Steve stable and grounded. Without Danny’s influence he just seems rudderless. We’ve all tried our best but you know how stubborn Steve is.”

“Does Danny know about what’s been happening with Steve and Five-0?”

“Honestly Chin, I don’t know. If he does, he hasn’t said anything and I’m not going to be the one to bring it up.”

“Yeah, that’s probably for the best. If he hasn’t asked then it’s better to say nothing. Well, let us know if there is anything we can do to help.”

“Oh, you know I will….It looks like they are starting.”

**************  
Lou, Renee, Chin, Abby, and Kono watched as Harry and Danny stood in front of their friends and family. They were both dressed in tuxedos and looked quite handsome. Danny didn’t want to wear a tux but Harry wanted a traditional wedding and who was Danny to refuse his sexy secret agent of a fiancée?

Charlie was Danny’s best man and Grace stood up for Harry. Both kids were so happy that they were included in the ceremony. Things moved along nicely and it was now time for the vows. Danny and Harry wrote their own and wanted to share them with their family and friends.

“Harry, I struggled to write my vows but not because I didn’t have anything to say. You know, as well as most everyone here does, I’m never at a loss for words. In fact, some might say I can rant at times.” Harry, Grace, Charlie and most of the guests laugh. “I struggled because there is so much that I want to say and it was difficult knowing when to stop. You see, I never want to stop loving you. I never want to stop having you in my life. You make my life complete and you fill it with so much love that I’ve forgotten what my life was like without you. Before you, I was always waiting for the next bad thing to happen to take away my happiness. However, you’ve shown me that life is full of possibilities and for the first time in a long time I’m optimistic about the future and I have you to thank for that. When you proposed to me you made me the happiest man on the planet and I’m looking forward to building a life with you, Grace, and Charlie. I promise to be your partner at work and at home and I will always have your back. I will love and cherish you with all of my heart now and forever.”

Danny slides Harry’s ring on his finger.

“My dear Danny. When I proposed to you and you said yes it was the happiest day of my life. Well, it was true on that day but now, standing here next to you in front of our friends and family, I can honestly say that this is now the happiest day of my life. You’ve brought so much love and laughter into my life. Being with you makes everything better. You are my best friend and the most wonderful, loving and caring person I’ve ever known. I didn’t think I could love anyone as much as I love you. You trust me with your children and have given me the greatest gift by allowing me to be part of their lives. I promise to always love you and our family. I promise to support you and comfort you in good times and bad times. I will love and cherish you with all of my heart now and forever.”

Harry slides Danny’s ring on his finger.

The officiant addresses the two men and their guests. “These rings symbolize the never-ending circle of love. May they remind you always of the vows you have taken this day and of the love which is given abundantly to us all. Now take these rings as a symbol of this commitment, that wherever you go, you will return to each other, whatever you have you will share with each other, for your lives are joined in love and trust.”

The ceremony continues with each man saying ‘I do’. They are announced married and the guests all cheered for the newly married couple.

***********

The reception was in full swing and their guests were dancing, drinking, and having a good time. Danny saw his friends from Five-0 and he and Harry made their way over to them to say hello.

“Well, well. Look who came all the way from the U.S. to join us on our happy day.”

“Danny! Oh my God! Your ceremony was so beautiful. Oh, and those vows. Who knew you had it in ya Jersey.”

“Thanks, Kono! I’m glad you could all make it to celebrate with Harry and me.”

“Yes, thank you for coming all this way. I know Danny is happy you are here.”

“Thank you for inviting us. Who knows when we’d ever have a reason to come to London. Right sweetheart?” Lou looks at his wife.

“Yes, this was the perfect reason to visit. So, you two are obviously quite happy and in love. I take it things are going well for you and the kids?”

“Thanks, Renee. Yes, I’m working with Harry now in British Intelligence and it’s been quite the change from Five-0. The kids love it here and I’m even getting along with Rachel too. In fact, she and Grace helped us plan this shindig.”

“That’s great! We’re glad things are working out for you two.”

“Chin, how are things in San Francisco? How’s Sara?”

“Things are good. Sara is doing great! We’re so proud of her.” Chin smiles like the proud father he is. “Abby and I are doing some good work with our task force. We don’t get into the crazy things that Five-0 seems to get involved in but it’s actually quite nice not dealing with submarines showing up off shore.”

“Oh man! Yeah, that was certainly one of the weirder things that happened.”

“You can say that!”

“Well, I don’t mean to cut this short but we should go talk to some of our other guests. Please don’t be strangers. Harry and I have plenty of space at our flat so if you’re even in London let us know. We’d be happy to have you stay with us. Feel free to bring your kids too. I’m sure Grace and Charlie would love seeing everyone.”

“Thanks, Danny. I know Abby and I will definitely take you up on that offer.”

“Oh, you better believe Renee and I will be back. There’s some great golf courses here and in Scotland.”

“That is absolutely correct Lou! It would be my pleasure to show you all the best places to golf all around the U.K.” Harry chimed in happy to play tour guide.

“Well, then that’s settled. Just let us know when you want to visit.”

Danny and Harry hug their friends and then move to the next table to talk to some of the other guests.    
  
*****************

Steve wakes up, looks at his phone, and sees that it’s 6:00 am and he feels like shit. He was up late drinking and fell asleep on the couch. He knew that Danny was getting married today so he started drinking last night to forget but that didn’t help. Now, he had a hangover and he knew he’d be in no condition to work. His life was spiraling out of control but he didn’t care.

Eddie started licking his hand and knew he wanted to eat and go outside. Dragging himself off the couch, he stumbles into the kitchen and fills Eddie’s bowl with food and then pours himself a glass of scotch. He waits for Eddie to finish eating, grabs the bottle of scotch and his glass, and then walks toward the door to let Eddie out. Steve heads out to the lanai, sits down, picks up his phone, and calls Danny knowing it’s a bad idea but calls anyway.The call goes directly to voicemail.

“Danny, I know you don’t want to talk to me but I want to tell you I’m sorry. I’m so sorry that I choose Catherine over you. I think I knew it was the wrong decision at the time but I really thought it was what Joe wanted. I was so messed up by Joe’s death that I wasn’t thinking clearly and once I made the decision to go back to Catherine, I felt I had to follow through. Please know that you’re the last person I ever wanted to hurt. I’ve always loved you and truly want you to be happy. You don’t have to worry about me bothering you anymore. I’ll respect your wishes and this will be the last time I call you. I hope you and Harry are happy together with the kids. You deserve better than what I gave you. Bye, Danno.”

Steve hangs up as tears roll down his face, grabs the bottle of scotch, downs a large mouthful, walks to the beach, and stumbles into the water.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny wakes up the morning after his wedding and sees that he has a voicemail from Steve.

Danny wakes up the morning after his wedding and checks the time on his phone and notices a voicemail from Steve. He gets out of bed and walks to the living room to listen to the message so he doesn’t disturb Harry. Steve sounds lost and Danny can tell that he’s been drinking. The message sounds cryptic and Danny worries Steve has done something stupid. He knows how Steve is when he gets like this.

“Danny, what’s wrong?”

“Good morning, husband.” Danny smiles at Harry who is standing in front of him dressed only in his boxer briefs. Damn, he looks sexy. “I had a message from Steve and he sounded bad. I think he’s either done something stupid or is about to. I wouldn’t be surprised if he took off on secret covert mission with some former Navy buddies.”

“I know you still care about Steve but he can’t be calling and leaving you messages that cause you to worry. He needs to figure things out already!”

“You’re 100% correct but he really sounded bad. When we last spoke months ago I could tell that he wasn’t doing well but I was so focused on us and the wedding. I should have paid more attention. Would you mind if I just called him to make sure everything is ok? I know it’s a lot to ask but I certainly don’t want anything bad to happen to him.”

“Of course you don’t. You loved him and you wouldn’t be the man I loved if you weren’t concerned. I think you should call him. I know you won’t be able to think about anything else until you know he’s ok.”

“Thank you, Harry. I love you for understanding. You really are amazing.”

Harry goes back to bed and Danny calls Steve.

Steve hears his phone ringing but he’s too tired to move. Just then, he realizes that he’s cold and wet and laying in the sand. He opens his eyes and he sees stars in the sky above him. He must have been sleeping all day. At that moment he feels a wave roll over him. He grabs his phone and is amazed that it’s still working having been in his pocket getting wet all day.

“Hello.” Steve’s voice is rough and Danny can barely hear him.

“Hello? Steve, is that you?”

“Uh...Danno?”

“Yeah, it’s me. I got your message. Are you ok?”

“What message?” Steve’s head hurts and doesn’t know what Danny is talking about.

“You called and left a message. It sounded like you were about to do something stupid. Steven, please tell me you’re ok and aren’t off on some secret mission.”

“Danny, I’m sorry if I called and left you a message that made you worry. I know you just married Harry and it was wrong of me to call.”

“It’s ok, Steve. We may not be together anymore but I don’t want anything bad to happen to you.”

“So, you were worried about me?”

“Yes, I was worried about you, you Neanderthal…but you can’t be leaving me drunk messages.”

“Danny, I want you to know that I’m truly sorry for everything. I hope that someday we can be friends again. I miss you. I miss us.”

“Steve, I miss you too but things are different now. I’d like to be friends again too but I can’t make any promises right now. Perhaps in time things might be different.”

“That’s all I can ask for at this point. Before I hang up I just wanted to say congratulations and I truly wish nothing but happiness for you and Harry. Take care, Danny.”

“Bye, Steve. Take care of yourself.”

Danny returns to bed with Harry. He knows that he will forgive Steve in time but right now he’s on his honeymoon with Harry. He was happy and that’s what he was choosing to focus on at the moment.

“So, was Steve ok?”

“Honestly, I don’t know. I don’t think he’s in any immediate danger but I can tell he was hung over. It’s been a while since I checked in with anyone in Hawaii so I’m not sure what’s been going on with Steve. Maybe I should have kept up with Steve and Five-0 but selfishly, I didn’t want to know. I’ve moved on and I don’t regret my decision.”

“Danny, I hope you weren’t avoiding your friends in Hawaii because of me. I know you had people there that you cared about and I wouldn’t want you to cut all ties because you thought it would upset me.”

“I know. Like I said, it was more me being selfish and not wanting to know. I guess it was a way to avoid remembering what happened before I came to London. I just wanted a fresh start without the baggage.”

“I understand feeling that way. However, please know that I have no problem with you reaching out to your friends in Hawaii but that’s your call. I’ll support you whatever you decide.”

“Thank you, Harry. You never cease to amaze me with how wonderful and understanding you are. I’m the luckiest man on the planet to have you as my husband.”

“Oh my dear Danny. I think we are both lucky.” Harry pulls Danny close and then kisses him.

*************

After his call with Danny, Steve makes a commitment to himself to get help for his drinking and other issues. Waking up on the beach after a drunken stupor was a low point in his life. He didn’t even want to think about what might have happened if he had decided to go swimming earlier when he was drunk.

He reaches for his phone and calls Lou to let him know he was going to need some time off to take care of his drinking. He tells Lou that it was time for a change and he was ready to take the first step. Lou was happy to hear that his friend was going to get the help he needed and approved his time off. Steve knew he had a long road ahead of him but was ready to move forward with his life and get back everything he lost.


	7. Chapter 7

Two years have passed and Steve has been sober since the day he woke up on the beach and spoke to Danny. He had worked hard to prove himself to the governor and when Lou retired a year ago he was her first choice to replace him as head of Five-0. Career wise things were back on track. On the personal front, things were getting better but his friendship with Danny never fully recovered. He and Danny have only spoken to each other a few times over the last two years as their lives have moved in different directions. It made him sad that he and Danny weren’t able to fully repair their friendship but at least they were both able to move past all the pain. In fact, he was even dating again…nothing serious but it was another step in the right direction.

Danny and Harry continued to work together on missions for British Intelligence. They’ve traveled all over the world and Danny was able to see things he only dreamed about before. He and Harry were a very successful team and have been recognized by British Intelligence for their excellent work.

Before their next mission Charlie got sick and Danny had to stay home. The doctors were concerned that Charlie might need another bone marrow transplant so Danny had to be available in case he was needed. Harry wanted to skip the mission but Danny insisted that he go with another agent instead of him.

During the mission, Harry was captured by a terrorist group and killed. When Danny found out he was devastated and withdrew from life and started drinking heavily. Even though it was only two weeks since Harry was killed, things spiraled out of control quickly. Grace, Charlie, and Rachel tried everything to get through to their father but nothing worked. Even Danny’s parents couldn’t get through to him. Danny continued to drink to the point of passing out and he hadn’t left the flat once in two weeks. Finally, Grace had one last idea.

“McGarrett.”

“Uncle Steve? It’s Grace. I need your help.”

“Gracie, what’s going on? Are you in trouble?”

“No, I’m fine. It’s Danno. You need to come to London right away.”

“What happened? Where’s Harry?”

“Dad was killed on a mission two weeks ago and Danno is a mess. He won’t talk to anyone and he’s drinking all the time. He’s so sad and lonely and I don’t know what to do. Charlie won’t even see him anymore.”

Steve was a bit surprised that Grace referred to Harry as Dad but it made sense, “Grace, I’m so sorry for your loss but I’m not sure your father will want to see me. We really haven’t talked much since his wedding and I’m afraid my presence might do more harm than good.”

“Uncle Steve, you’re the only one who can get through to him. Please help him. He needs you.”

“Grace, what about his parents? Your mom? Can’t they help?”

“They’ve all tried but nothing has helped. It’s like he doesn’t want to live anymore. I thought I could count on you but I guess I was wrong. Sorry I bothered you.” Grace ends the call.

“Grace? Are you there?”

Steve was shocked by what Grace told him. How had he not heard that Harry was killed and that Danny had gotten so bad? Sure he and Danny were no longer close but why didn’t anyone tell him before now? He wanted to take the next flight to London but truly didn’t know if it would help. Steve then flashed to all the times Danny was there for him over the years. He never had to ask Danny to help him or get him out of bad situations...he was just there every time. That’s it! There was only one course of action. Steve calls the governor to get the necessary time off to help Danny and she appoints a captain from HPD as the temporary head of Five-O while Steve is out. Next, Steve makes a call and arranges transportation to London. He would be there to help Danny no matter what.  
  
*************  
“Danno? Where are you?” Grace looks around the flat that was shared by her father and Harry. The kitchen is a mess and there are empty tequila bottles scattered on every surface. Grace walks to the master bedroom and finds her father passed out in the bed. He’s wearing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. His hair is a mess and he hasn’t shaved in at least a week. The sight of her father in such a state brought tears to her eyes. She didn’t know what to do and she was pissed Steve wouldn’t help. So much for ohana. Grace was about to wake her father when her phone rang. The caller ID displayed Steve’s name.

“What do you want?”

“Gracie, please don’t hang up. I wanted to let you know that I’m on my way to London. I’m sorry I didn’t say yes right away when you called but I’m coming. Your father has always been there when I needed someone and I’m going to return the favor whether he wants my help or not.”

“Uncle Steve, I’m so sorry for being a bitch to you when I called. I’m just so scared and I didn’t know what to do. He’s really bad. I’m at his flat now and it’s a mess. There are empty tequila and beer bottles everywhere and I don’t think he’s showered or shaved in over a week.”

“There’s no need to apologize, Grace. I know you’re scared but I’ll be there soon and I’ll do everything I can to help.”

“Thank you. This has to work. I’m out of options.”

“It will. You know me when I get my mind set to something.” Steve hears Grace let out a soft laugh. “Grace, can you send me your father’s address? I don’t have any of his information.”

“Yeah, I’ll send you a text. Please hurry up. I’m not sure I can stop him from drinking when he wakes up.”

“Grace, I’m in the air now and will be there as quickly as possible. Just make sure he doesn’t leave his place. Call your mom if you have to keep him there.”

“Ok. I’ll see you soon. Oh, Uncle Steve?”

“Yes?”

“Thanks, and I love you.”

“I love you too, Gracie. Hang in there.”

Steve ends the call and knows he made the right decision to go to Danny. He was now focused on the mission and he wasn’t going to fail.

************

Grace is woken up by the sound of someone knocking on the door. It was dark outside and she realized she must have fallen asleep while waiting for Steve. She gets up and turns on some lights before going to answer the door.

She opens the door and standing in front of her is Steve. Looking just like he always did…wearing cargo pants and a polo. She smiles at him thinking that some things just never change and tears start to fill her eyes.

“Hi, Gracie!”

Grace moves quickly towards Steve and gives him a big hug. “Uncle Steve! I’m so glad to see you.”

Steve gives her a tight hug and runs his hands up and down her back. “Hey now…there’s no need to cry. I’m here now and I’m so happy to see you too.”

The tension in Grace’s body starts to dissipate as Steve holds her and whispers words of comfort. He ends the hug and smiles.

“So, where’s your father?” 

“He’s still in bed. I tried to wake him a couple of times today but he just yelled at me to get out.”

“It’s ok, Gracie. I’ll take care of him. You can go back to your place. I’ll call you when it’s ok to come back.”

“Thanks again, Uncle Steve. It’s so good to see you. I’ve missed you so much.”

“I’ve missed you and Charlie more than you know. I know I’m not your father but I’ve always felt like you were my kids too.”

Grace hugs Steve and it feels so good. He has to help her father so he can be there for Charlie and her. 

“Ok, I’m gonna go now. I told mom and Charlie you were coming. I hope you’ll see Charlie while you’re in London. He’s so big now. He’ll be taller than Danno before too long.”

Steve smiles thinking about Charlie being taller than Danny. “I’ll be here as long as it takes to help your dad and maybe longer…and I can’t wait to see Charlie. Now scoot. I have to deal with the Danno beast.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve enters Danny’s bedroom and sees it’s just as messy and Grace described. Danny’s looking rough and he can smell him from across the room. It’s worse than he imagined. He walks up to the bed and shakes Danny.

Steve enters Danny’s bedroom and sees it’s just as messy and Grace described. Danny’s looking rough and he can smell him from across the room. It’s worse than he imagined. He walks up to the bed and shakes Danny.

“Danny...time to wake up buddy.”

“Steve? What the fuck! Why are you here? Get out!

“Danny, I’m not going anywhere.”

“Just leave. Harry’s dead and it’s my fault. I wasn’t there to be his backup. I’m no good for anyone. Rachel left me, you left me, Harry promised to never leave me and now he’s gone. Everyone leaves me. Maybe it’s better that way.”

“Danny, you’re grieving, hung over, and talking nonsense. When’s the last time you showered? You look like shit and smell worse. Let’s get you cleaned up and then get some coffee in you.”

“Fuck you, Steve! I don’t need you. You don’t get to come in here and judge me you asshole! Take your fake concern and just leave. I can take care of myself.”

“Yeah, sure looks like you’re doing a bang up job of taking care of yourself, Danny. Oh, and I’m not leaving. Your kids are worried about you and so am I.”

“You’re worried? Huh. That’s funny. Where was your concern three years ago when you were dumping me for Catherine? I seem to recall all you cared about was getting back with her even though you were in love with me. So, fuck off McGarrett and go play superhero with someone who doesn’t know the real you!”

“Listen here, Danny. I know you’re hurting and I probably partially deserve the hate you’re projecting at me but against my better judgement I’m still not leaving. Your family is worried and Grace called me to help even though she knew you wouldn’t want to see me. She felt she had no choice since you weren’t listening to anyone.”

“Well, I didn’t ask for your help. You can go back to Catherine and leave me the fuck alone!”

“You know very well I’m not with Catherine anymore and I haven’t been for a couple of years. So, there’s no one I have to get back to so you’re stuck with me buddy.”

“Whatever, Steve. I still don’t want or need your help. I don’t need anyone. I only need Harry and he’s not coming back.”

“Danny, I’m so sorry about Harry. I know you truly loved him. You must be going through hell. I can’t imagine what it’s like to lose a spouse.”

“It fucking hurts. I feel like a part of me is missing and no matter what I do I can’t fill up that space. It’s just better to feel nothing.”

Danny starts to cry uncontrollably. Steve sits next to him on the bed and takes him into his arms. At that moment it’s like a dam has broken and Danny is screaming in pain from the emptiness he’s feeling. He squeezes Steve as tight as possible not wanting to let go.

Steve feels Danny squeezing him as if he’s holding on for his life, which in that moment, he is. He hugs him back and rubs his hands up and down Danny’s back.

“Let it out. You need to let yourself feel the loss, Danny. You can’t keep it all inside. Give yourself permission to grieve. I’ve got you.”

Unable to hold back he starts to hit Steve’s back with his fists and Steve knows Danny needs to work out his anger and he can take it. 

“Why? Why did he have to die? Why did you choose her over me? If you would have stayed with me Harry might be alive today. We fell in love after you dumped me and my love killed him. Why, God? Why did you take him from me? What did I do wrong? Is this some kind of punishment?”

Steve’s heart was breaking for the man he once loved and in that moment all the feelings of love for his broken friend came flooding back. He was going to do everything he could to pull his friend out of the darkness.

“Danny, you didn’t do anything wrong. You can’t second guess every decision you made. I’m so sorry I hurt you. I never wanted to cause you any pain.” Steve looks at Danny thinking about what could have been. “You can’t control when bad things happen and you’re not being punished. Shit happens...you know that as well as I do. It’s not your fault.”

Danny held on to Steve crying until there was nothing left in him. He was exhausted and wanted to sleep. Steve sensed that Danny was tired so he laid him down on the bed and pulled the blankets over him. He got up to leave and then he felt Danny’s hand grab his.

“Steve, please don’t go. I don’t want to be alone.”

“Danny? Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure. Please stay.”

“Ok. I’ll stay in the chair until you fall asleep.”

“Steven, there’s plenty of room in the bed. Just get in and don’t make a big thing of it.”

Danny lifts the blankets letting Steve know to join him. Steve removes his shoes and shirt and gets into bed next to Danny. He lays on his back and Danny immediately slides next to him, Steve lifts his arm and Danny places his head on his chest. Steve has his arm around Danny and slowly strokes his hair.

“Is that better, Danny?”

“Mmm hmmm. I know I said I didn’t want you here but I’m glad you came. I’m sorry I’m such a mess. I’m so lost and I just need time to figure my shit out. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome and don’t be so hard on yourself. You’re going through a horrible situation. Anyone else would react the same way under the circumstances.”

“Yeah right. You wouldn’t.”

“Actually, after I found out you were getting married I was in a bad place. I started drinking and was so lost. Then, Catherine left me and the drinking got worse. Five-0 started to suffer and the governor removed me as leader and put Lou in my place. The day you called me was when I was at my lowest. I had been drinking so heavily that I stumbled into the water. I woke up on the beach cold and wet. That’s when I heard my phone ringing and it was you. It was in that moment I knew I had to do something before I lost everything. So, I know a little bit about being a mess.”

“Shit, Steve! I know we haven’t spoken much over the last couple of years but I wish you would have told me. I wish someone had told me. I’m so sorry.”

“Danny, it’s ok. I didn’t want to dump all my stuff on you. Besides, you were happy with Harry and I didn’t want to mess that up.” Steve looks into Danny’s eyes. “I didn’t tell you all of this just now for sympathy. I just wanted you to know that we all have tough times and sometimes they get the best of us but you can come back. Now, let’s try to get some rest and we can start sorting things out later. I’m not going anywhere so I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“Thank you.”

Steve places a soft kiss on Danny’s forehead. He hears Danny let out a deep breath and they both relax allowing their bodies to fall into a deep sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Steve wakes up and feels Danny’s hand running up and down his chest and hears him talking in his sleep. He says Harry’s name and Steve immediately knows he’s dreaming about his husband. Danny was so sad and missed Harry that it was only natural that he’d be dreaming about being with him again. Steve knew he had to wake Danny but he felt bad that he had to bring him back to the reality that his husband was dead.

“Danny. Danny. Wake up. You’re dreaming.”

“Huh? What? Steve? What are you doing here…oh, wait.” Danny remembers that Harry is dead and Steve showed up yesterday and they fell asleep together in his bed.

“Danny, I’m sorry that I had to wake you but I thought it was for the best.” Steve slides off the bed and grabs a t-shirt from his bag. “I’m going to make some coffee. Do you feel like taking a shower and then joining me?”

“I really don’t feel like it but suppose I should. I’ll meet you in the kitchen after I’ve showered and cleaned up.” 

“Sounds good.”

Steve heads for the kitchen and after looking around he finds the coffee and starts a pot. He also starts to clean up the mess that Danny has made in the house. There were empty take away boxes and beer and tequila bottles everywhere. For such a small man Danny makes quite a huge mess.

After cleaning up a bit Steve decides to make a quick phone call before Danny finishes his shower.

“Hey, Gracie! I hope it’s not too early.”

“Uncle Steve! I’m so glad you called. How’s Danno?”

“Danno is doing ok all things considered. Of course he’s still a mess but I think he was able to get some of his anger out. I didn’t realize he was so bad…that the grief of losing Harry was pulling him so far under. It’s not going to be easy but I know he will get through this in time. I was actually able to get him to take a shower and clean up so that’s a win.”

“Yeah, he’s been so lost without Harry so I’m glad you have been able to help him. It’s only been two weeks since Harry was killed so I know Danno will be hurting for a while. How are you doing?”

“I’m hanging in there. Your father is always the one who is there for everyone else so it’s hard seeing him like this. Sometimes I forget how deeply he feels for those he loves…like he felt for me at one time but I messed that up.” Steve takes a breath before continuing. “I don’t think we will ever have that type of relationship again but I do love your father and will always be here to help him…even if it’s just as friends.”

“Thank you, Uncle Steve. I know Danno loves you too. In time, he will forgive you and I’m sure you’ll be friends again. Please let me know if there is anything I can do to help him. I know Charlie misses him and I hope we can see him soon. We really want to be there for him.”

“Oh Gracie. Your father always wants you and your brother around. You two are the reason why he does what he does…his reason for living. I’m sure he will want to see you very soon. When he does, I’ll let you know.”

“Thanks again. Bye, Uncle Steve.”

Steve hangs up and sees Danny standing in the opening to the kitchen. He looks more like himself now that he’s showered and shaved but the light in his eyes is still faded.

“Hey, Danny. How are you feeling?”

“I still feel like I want to crawl back into bed and never get out but I know that’s not going to help. I just need to figure things out and get back to living. The shower and shave definitely helped however.”

“Good. I’m glad. You know you don’t have to do anything you’re not ready to do, right? You have time off from work for bereavement I assume?”

“Yeah, they gave me a month off to sort through everything. I’m still not sure I want to go back. Without Harry it just doesn’t feel right. Sure, there are great agents that I can partner with but it just won’t be the same. Plus, everything about the job will remind me of him.”

“That makes sense. Well, at least you have time to decide. No need to make that decision today.”

Steve hands Danny a cup of coffee and they sit at the table in silence. Danny looks down at his coffee and doesn’t say much.

“Danny, I’m sorry to ask but I don’t know much about what happened. Are you ok with talking about it?”

“Yeah, sure. Harry was out on a mission without me and he was captured by a rogue terrorist group trying to make a name for themselves. They thought it would be a good idea to extort money from the British government but they refused to pay. A team was sent in to rescue him but it was too late. They couldn’t even recover his body. All I have is a piece of fabric that had his DNA on it.” Danny was shaking and had tears in his eyes.

Steve moves to the other side of the table and takes Danny’s hands into his. “Danny, look at me. I’m so sorry. I can only imagine what you’re going through. I remember what it was like when I had to leave Freddy behind. I know it’s not the same but when you lose someone and can’t even bury them properly, it’s beyond horrible. You need time to grieve and I’ll be here to help you. I’d really like to be your friend if you’ll let me.”

“This whole situation sucks beyond sucking. Harry was my world and I thought I’d be with him for the rest of my life. Now, there’s a gaping hole in my life that he used to fill. I know I haven’t been handling things very well and my kids are worried and I do want to get past this pain. Thank you for being here. I appreciate that you cared enough to come to London. I want to be friends again too but I hope you understand that we can’t go back to being anything more. You’ll always be an important part of my life and I will always consider you family.”

“Danny, I more than understand. We were friends long before it went further and I’m happy that we have a chance to be part of each other’s lives again. I’ve missed our friendship and I’ve missed Grace and Charlie. Those kids are the best. So, if all we are to each other is friends then it’s more than I ever thought I’d have with you again.”

“Thank you, Steve. Now, I have to do something that I’m definitely not looking forward to…plan a memorial service for Harry. I’ve been avoiding it for two weeks but I can’t put it off any longer. Then, I think I should make an appointment to see a grief counselor. It’s time.” Danny dreads talking about his feeling but knows he can’t move forward until he does. “Will you stay in London to help me deal with all of this?”

“Like I said last night, I’m not going anywhere…you’re stuck with me.”

“Just like old times, huh? Steve and Danny…minus all the shootouts, hanging suspects off buildings, shark cages, and explosions.”

“Awe! Take away all my fun why don’t ya.”

Danny laughs for the first time since Harry died and starts to feel like he will be ok.

*****************

The sounds of the heart monitor and other medical devices fills the small hospital room. “So, how’s our patient today, nurse? Any change?”

“Sadly, there’s been no change and he’s still in a coma, Doctor.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts with a bit of a recap of where the last chapter ended. There's a lot of ground to cover so this chapter is a bit longer than the others. I considered splitting it into multiple chapters but liked it as one only chapter. Enjoy!

The sounds of the heart monitor and other medical devices fills the small hospital room. “So, how’s our patient today, nurse? Any change?”

“Sadly, there’s been no change and he’s still in a coma, Doctor. Has there been any luck in identifying the patient?”

“We’re having a hard time determining the patient’s identity because of the extensive facial bruising and there’s been no luck with fingerprints either. Based on what we can tell he might be American, maybe British or of European descent but we just don’t know for sure.”

“It’s hard to comprehend why he was beaten so badly and then dumped by the side of the road. It’s inhumane.”

The doctor reviews the patient’s chart and shakes his head. “Yeah, the people who did this to him are animals. Thankfully, his injuries should heal in time but I wish we knew who he was. There has to be someone out there looking for him.”  

“I saw the local authorities in here earlier. I take it they haven’t had any luck either?”

“No, but they’ve asked the US Military for help but so far they have nothing. They’ve also made some inquiries with the British Military but they haven’t heard anything from them yet. So, our patient is basically a ghost…a John Doe as the Americans say.” The doctor puts the patient’s chart back in the slot by the door. “Once his identity is determined we can reach out to the family. I can’t imagine how worried they must be about him.”

“Doctor, how long before the swelling goes down?”

“I’m hoping in a few days. Until then, let’s keep him on fluids and the feeding tube. We need to give his body every chance we can to recover. Hopefully, we’ll be able to identify him soon so he can get back to his family.”

************

Special Agent Warren was on assignment for NCIS and was checking on another agent who was in a hospital in Tunsia. He was badly hurt on their mission but thankfully he would make a full recovery. After seeing the agent, Emma was standing in the corridor about to make a call when she heard a discussion of a John Doe who was possibly an American. The doctors weren’t having any luck going through normal channels to make a positive ID. She decided to see if she could help.

“Doctor, I’m NCIS Special Agent Emma Warren and I’m with the US Government. I overheard you talking about a patient who might be an American. Perhaps I can help.”

“Special Agent…”

“Please call me Emma.”

“Ok Emma, we have a John Doe who was brought in a week ago by some locals who found him on the side of the road. He was badly beaten and left for dead. His face is bruised and swollen so we haven’t been able to get a positive face ID and his fingerprints aren’t in any database that we know of either.”

“Well, that certainly makes things more difficult. Would you mind if I saw him? Also, let me see what I can do about a fingerprint match.”

“Thank you. Follow me and I will take you to his room.”

*************

Steve listens as Danny makes the necessary calls to arrange the memorial for Harry. Danny was barely holding it together while talking to the location manager where he wanted to hold the service. Because there wasn’t a body, he decided not to hold the service at a traditional funeral home. Plus, he wanted the service to be a celebration of Harry’s life and not something sad and depressing. Danny finished his calls and slumps down on the couch and buries his face in his hands.

“Danny, how are you doing?”

“How do you think I’m doing, Steven. I just had to arrange a memorial service for my dead husband.” Danny looks at Steve and feels like shit for being a jerk after they just got to a good place. “Steve, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap at you. I hate that I’m having to memorialize the man I love because he’s dead. This fucking sucks!”

“Danny, it’s ok. I know you’re having a tough time and I’m not taking anything personally. I told you I’d be here for you and I’m not going to leave just because you snapped at me. Heck, I don’t think this will be the last time you snap at me. I can take it.”

“Thanks, Steve but you shouldn’t have to deal with my bad attitude. You’ve been so great and I do appreciate the support.”

“Yeah, well that’s what friends are for. Right, Danno?” This was the first time Steve called him Danno in a long time. He didn’t even think about it and hoped he didn’t cross a line.

Danny stood up and approached Steve. He grabbed Steve and pulled him into a tight hug and laid his head on Steve’s chest. His emotions are all over the place but feeling Steve’s arms around him makes him feel safe.

“Ok, what do you say we go grab something to eat and then go see Gracie and Charlie?”

“I’d like that. I really need to see my kids and let them know I’m ok. I know they’ve been worried.”

“Then it’s settled. Let’s go.”

*************

The doctor and Emma enter John Doe’s hospital room and she sees a badly bruised man who is pretty bandaged up. The sound of the machines is faint but steady.

“Doctor, you said that you tried to identify the man by his fingerprints?”

“Yes, the local authorities tried as did the the US Military but they didn’t get a match. Do you think you’ll have better luck?”

“Well, I don’t know but it certainly couldn’t hurt. I have some resources back in the states that I can tap into for help.”

“Ah, I hope they can help get an ID on our John Doe.”

Emma gets John Doe’s fingerprints and scans them into her phone and makes a call.

The phone on Steve’s desk starts to ring. Tani hears the phone and thinks it’s odd since it hasn’t rung since Steve left for London. She decides to go into Steve’s office and answer.

“Steve McGarrett’s phone. How can I help you?”

“Hi, is Steve there?”

“No, he’s out of the country on personal business. This is Officer Tani Rey. Is there something I can help you with?”

“Tani, this is NCIS Special Agent Emma Warren. I’m not sure if you remember me but I’m the agent that arrested McGarrett last year.”

“Oh yes, how could any of us forget. You really put Steve in his place.” Tani laughed. “What’s going on?”

“I’m in Tunisia on a special assignment and there’s a man here in the hospital who may be an American. They couldn’t identify the guy and he’s considered a John Doe. If I send you some fingerprints can you try to look them up? Five-0 seems to have access to records must other law enforcement groups don’t.”

“Yeah, I guess that’s an advantage of having a former Navy Commander as your boss.”

“Yes, that certainly does help.”

“Send the prints to my cell.” Tani gives Emma her number and receives the fingerprints. Tani transfers the file to the smart table. “Got them. We’ll run them through our database and let you know if we get a match.”

“Thanks, Tani. Send me a text or call when you have something. I really appreciate the help.”

“No problem. I’m happy to help the woman who took on Steve McGarrett and won.”

*************

Danny and Steve head over to Rachel’s place to see Grace and Charlie. It’s been a couple weeks since he’s been sober enough to see his kids. Before now, he was so drunk and lost that even when they were around he barely noticed. He felt like a terrible father and had to make it up to his kids.

“Danny, what are you thinking about? You look scared.”

“I’m just thinking about how sucky a Dad I’ve been since Harry died. I was drunk and lost and I ignored my kids even when they tried to help. It was a pretty shitty thing for me to do. Grace and Charlie probably hate me.”

“Stop that, Danny. You were grieving and it consumed you. Grace and Charlie don’t hate you. They love you so much and they know you were having a hard time dealing with Harry’s death. Trust me, they will be happy to see you.”

“I hope you’re right. I love those kids so much and I really need their support right now.”

“Well, we’re here. Let’s go see the kids.”

Danny knocks on the door and hears Grace yell to Rachel that she was getting the door.

“Danno! Oh my God! I’m so happy to see you!” Grace hugged her father and had tears in her eyes.

“Hey, Monkey! You don’t know how happy I am to see you. I’m so sorry for treating you so badly these past few weeks. I wasn’t such a good father to you and Charlie.”

“Stop. We know you were sad when Dad died. We were just so worried because we didn’t know how to help you. I hope you’re not upset with me for calling Uncle Steve.”

“Gracie, I’m not upset at all. In fact, I want to thank you for making that call. It was absolutely the right thing to do. I was so lost and Steve helped me get past some of my grief. I know I still need to work on some things but I’m ready to move forward as best as I can.”

“I’m so glad, Daddy. I just knew Uncle Steve would help you. I know you haven’t been close lately but you’re best friends even when you’re mad at each other. Plus, we’re ohana!”

“That’s right, Gracie! You, Charlie, Danno, and me are ohana and what does that mean?”

“Nobody gets left behind.”

Danny, Grace, and Steve hug each other and then go looking for Charlie. His reunion with his kids was just what he needed.  

*************

Tani is standing at the smart table when Junior and Adam show up after interviewing some witnesses. It’s after 10:00 in the morning and the team has been working their latest case since 7:00 am.

“Hey, Tani! What are you working on?”

“Junior, remember NCIS Special Agent Emma Warren?”

“Who could forget the woman who arrested Commander McGarrett?” Junior smiles.

“Oh yeah. I remember Danny telling me about her after he came to see me.” Adam chimed in.

“Yeah, she was a badass. Anyway, she’s on a special assignment in Tunisia and there’s a John Doe in a hospital who might be an American. Special Agent Warren asked if we could run his prints in our database. So, that’s what I’m trying to do.”

“So, have we gotten a match yet?”

“Not yet, Adam. But I’ve only just started.”

“I wonder if we’ll get a match.”

At that moment a match appears on the screen and they are shocked. The fingerprints belong to Harry Langford.

“What? This can’t be! He’s dead.”  
  
“Adam, get McGarrett on the phone!”  
  
“Tani, isn’t it the middle of the night in London.”  
  
“No, it’s around 9:00 pm. It doesn’t matter anyway. He’d want to know no matter the time!” Tani realizes the gravity of the situation and lets out a sigh. “We need to tell him so he can prepare Danny. This is freaking crazy!”  
  
Adam dials Steve’s number and puts it on speaker.  
  
“McGarrett.”  
  
“Steve, it’s Adam and I’ve got Tani and Junior here with me. We’ve got some news and it’s going to blow your mind.”  
  
“Adam! What is it?”  
  
“Tani was contacted by Emma Warren with NCIS about a John Doe in a hospital in Tunisia who might be an American. She wanted us to run his prints through our database since the local authorities couldn’t get a match with their resources.”  
  
“Ok, so why did you call me?”  
  
“Well, we got a hit and it’s hard to believe.”  
  
“Just spit it out already!”  
  
“It’s Harry. The match is Harry Langford.”  
  
“What? That can’t be. British Intelligence reported that he was killed by terrorists. This has to be a ruse.”  
  
“Steve, Emma took the fingerprints herself. Why would she lie?”  
  
“Tani, this is unbelievable! I need to call Emma and figure this out. I’m not saying anything to Danny until I have proof. Thanks for calling me.”  
  
“You bet. Good luck!”  
  
****************  
  
Steve looks up Emma’s phone number in his contacts list and presses her number.  
  
“Special Agent Warren.”  
  
“Emma, it’s Steve McGarrett.”  
  
“Steve, I thought you were on leave? I suppose this is about the John Doe I asked your team to look into?”  
  
“Yes, they got a hit on his prints and I need to ask you some questions.”  
  
“So who is this John Doe? Is he an American?”  
  
“No, he’s British Intelligence and he’s been reported dead.”  
  
“What? How is that possible?”  
  
“He was on a mission a few weeks ago and was captured by a small terrorist group trying to make a name for themselves. They tried to extort money from the British government. When they refused to pay, the terrorists said they killed him. A team even went in but couldn’t recover the body. All they found was some fabric with his DNA.”  
  
“That’s quite a tale.”  
  
“Yes, I’m actually in London with his husband, my former partner Danny Williams, who’s planning his memorial service. Can you take a picture and send it to me?”  
  
“Damn! This might be Danny’s husband? He must be devastated.” Emma takes a breath before continuing. “Steve, he’s pretty beaten up and his face is bruised and swollen. I’m not sure you’d be able to recognize him.”  
  
“What happened to him?”  
  
“The doctor said he was found by the side of the road was badly beaten and left for dead. Thankfully, someone brought him in and they were able to tend to his wounds. The doctor said he’d make a full recovery but he’s been in a coma and hasn’t woken up.”  
  
“Ok, send me the pic. I’m also going to fly out to see him in person. I need to verify it’s Harry before I tell Danny. I don’t want him to get his hopes up.”  
  
“That makes sense. While you’re working your way here, I can call British Intelligence and see if we can get a DNA profile on Harry.”  
  
“Good idea. Send me your location details and I’ll get there as quickly as I can.”  
  
“Will do!”  
  
“Emma, thank you so much for getting my team involved. I owe you a drink when we solve this matter.”  
  
“Sounds good. At least this time there won’t be handcuffs involved. But you never know.” Emma laughs.  
  
Emma’s obvious flirting doesn’t go unnoticed by Steve and maybe when this ordeal is over they can pick up where they left off all those months ago. Sure, it was only a drink but maybe there could be more.  
  
************  
Steve makes arrangements to meet up with Emma in Tunisia to verify whether or not John Doe is Harry. Damn! If this were true he’d be able to reunite Danny with his husband. The thought made Steve feel such happiness that he could do this for his friend. Before he could leave he’d have to figure out what he was going to tell Danny.  
  
He went into Danny’s room and saw him sleeping in the bed. He looked so peaceful like nothing bad had happened. He walks over to the bed and lightly shakes Danny.  
  
“Danny, wake up buddy.”  
  
“Go away, Steve. It’s too early.”  
  
“Danny, I need to talk to you. Somethings come up and I have to leave London for a few days.”  
  
“Is everything ok? What’s going on?”  
  
“Everything’s fine. I just need to meet up with a SEAL buddy who needs some help. It’s nothing dangerous.”

“Steven, what aren’t you telling me? I know when you are hiding something.”

“Danny, it’s nothing. I’ll only be gone a few days. Don’t worry. I’ll be back in time for Harry’s memorial service.”

“I don’t like this but I’m too tired to argue. Just promise me you’ll be careful. I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you too.”

Steve sits down next to Danny and takes him into his arms. He didn’t want Danny to worry and if it was Harry in that hospital, he’d be so happy that any worry Steve might be causing him will be forgotten.

“Yes, Danny, I’ll be careful and I’ll be back before you miss me.” Steve smiles at Danny. “Do you want me to call Grace to come and stay with you while I’m gone?”

“Yes, that would be nice. I don’t think I’m ready to be alone yet. Thanks, Steve. I don’t know what I’d do without you right now.”

“Danno, I’m happy to do whatever I can to help. Now, go back to sleep and I’ll call Grace.”


	11. Chapter 11

Steve heads to the airstrip where he’s arranged a private jet to Tunisia. He wanted to keep things off book so he couldn’t be tracked. He knew Danny suspected something and didn’t completely buy his story so he had to be careful. Thankfully, he’d be back soon enough and that should help minimize Danny’s suspicions.

************

Once Grace showed up at his flat, Danny decided to do a little investigating of his own. He was convinced Steve was up to something and he was going to figure it out.

“Hey, Grace! I’m going to be in the study working on some things for work.”

“Aren’t you off from work? They can’t make you work while you’re on bereavement leave. That’s kind of cold.”

“It’s just some paperwork that needs to be submitted for Harry’s benefits. I was the beneficiary for his insurance so I have to sign some forms. It won’t take long.”

“Ok, I’ll be out here working on my paper for psychology class. Let me know if you need anything.”

Danny hated lying to his daughter but he didn’t want her to know what it was up to. He walks into the study and then closes the door for some privacy. He sits in front of his computer and then his phone starts to vibrate. It’s his boss.

“Williams-Langford.”

“Good morning, Daniel. I’m sorry to bother while you are on leave but I wanted to let you know that there was an odd request from someone in Tunisia. The request was for a DNA profile on Harry.”

“That is very odd indeed. Do you know who requested the DNA profile and why they needed it?”

“The request came from a US Government agent…an NCIS Special Agent. Her name was Emma Warren. Does that sound familiar?”

Danny knew he heard that name before but couldn’t place it right away. Then, it came to him…the woman who arrested Steve a few years ago. He laughed to himself at the memory.

“Yes, her name is familiar and I do know her. Did she say why she wanted Harry’s DNA profile?”

“She said something about fingerprints, Five-0, and McGarrett. I told her I’d have to clear her request with my superiors since Harry was listed as dead. I need to get back to her with an answer but I wanted to call you first as this was so unusual. It sounds like maybe someone found Harry’s body. What would you like me to do?”

He was right...Steve was up to something. “First, I need Agent Warren’s location. Second, go ahead and send her Harry’s DNA profile information. Third, don’t tell her or anyone else that you spoke to me about this matter. Lastly, I need transport to Tunisia so I can look into this myself. If someone has Harry’s body then I need to be there to claim it.”

“Are you sure you are up to taking this on by yourself?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. I am with British Intelligence and you know I can handle myself. Plus, I’m sure once I get to Tunisia, I won’t be quite so alone.”

“Ok, Daniel. I’ll make the arrangements and send you the details via text. Good luck.”

“Thank you, sir. I’ll keep you posted on any developments once I get to Tunisia.”

************

Steve arrived in Tunisia and was greeted at the airport by Emma.

“Well hello there Commander. How was your flight?”

“Hi Emma. The flight was fine. So, have you gotten any word on Harry’s DNA profile?”

“Yeah, I was able to get it from British Intelligence. The hospital is running the test now. I’m hoping they will have the results by tomorrow.”

“Ok, let’s get to the hospital. I want to see this John Doe myself.”

“All business I see. I like that.” Emma smiles at Steve and he smiles back.

*************

After finally convincing Grace that he wasn’t leaving to do anything dangerous, he was on his way to Tunisia. He really needed to make it up to his daughter when he got home because of all the lies he’s been telling her.

Danny was starting to piece things together. It definitely sounded like someone found Harry’s body and Steve was going to check it out. He was angry that Steve didn’t tell him what was going on but he could understand why Steve would want to confirm things first. He’d deal with Steve and his control issues later. Right now, he had to get to Tunisia and see for himself. He needed closure and as painful as it would be to see Harry’s body, he had to do it so he could move on.

He didn’t know what he was going to find there but if it was Harry’s body, he needed to be the one to bring him back to London. Not wanting to think about things too much, he decides to read a book. He laughs at the obvious lack of knowledge of proper police procedure by the author but at least it keeps his mind off of what he might find in Tunisia.

*************

“So, tell me Steve, what’s been going on since we last saw each other? You know, after I arrested you and after we went out for that drink? I did hear something about the ordeal you went through that led to Joe White’s death. I’m sorry for your loss.”

Steve wasn’t going to get into all the details of what has happened over the last few years but he didn’t want to stay silent. “Emma, thank you. It was a difficult situation but things are better now.”

“Well, maybe once we solve this mystery with John Doe we can grab a drink and talk some more?”

“Yeah, I think that would be nice. For now, I need to focus on figuring out if this guy is really Harry Langford.”

Steve and Emma arrive at the hospital, head inside, and then go to John Doe’s room. After entering the room Steve sees that the man is hooked up to several machines and there was obvious bruising and swelling on his face. He tried to see any resemblance to Harry in the man’s face but wasn't seeing the charming Brit he knew. Sure, he had the same build and hair, but nothing else looked familiar.

“So, what do you think? Is this Harry Langford?”

“I honestly don’t know, Emma. The bruising and swelling are making it difficult to tell for sure. When did the doctor say the swelling would go down?”

“He was thinking it might be a few more days. His prints match Harry’s and we should have the DNA results by tomorrow. I know you want to have a positive ID before telling Danny."

"That's right."

"How is Danny doing? He must be a wreck.”

“Yeah, he was pretty bad. He was withdrawn and drinking heavily. His family was very worried and that’s when they called me. Thankfully, I’ve been able to get through to him and he was doing better when I left but he still needs to work on things.”

“Well, if this is indeed Harry, I’m sure that will go a long way to helping him get better.”

“Yes, but if it’s not, then at least he never had to know there might have been a chance that his husband was alive.”

“Well, there’s not much we can do right now so how about we go grab some food. You must be hungry after traveling down here.”

“That sounds like a great idea.”

Steve and Emma head down to the cafeteria, grab some food and talk.

************

Danny’s plane touches down in Tunisia. He was about three hours behind Steve so he knew he had to get to the morgue as quickly as possible before Steve did anything crazy. He grabs a cab and heads to the hospital.

The drive to the hospital took about 20 minutes. He paid the driver, headed into the hospital, and approached the main counter.

“Hello. I’m Agent Williams-Langford and I’m here to identify the body of a British citizen in your morgue. Can you point me in the correct direction?”

“Hello sir. Yes, your government called and told us to expect you. I’ll take you to the morgue. Follow me please.”

Danny follows the hospital employee to the morgue.

“Hello, Jarin. This gentleman is from the British government and is here to identify a body of a John Doe.”

“Oh, hello. I’m sorry but we don’t have a John Doe here in the morgue.”

“What do you mean? I was told there was a body of a John Doe at this hospital who was a British citizen. You need to figure this out.”

“Sir, let me look in the computer.” The morgue tech looks up John Doe in the computer and finds something unusual. “Sir, I found a John Doe in our records but he’s a patient. He’s not dead.”

Danny is stunned. How can this be? He thought Steve was here to identify Harry’s body. Who the hell is this other John Doe?

“What room is this John Doe in? I need to see him.”

“He’s in room 454. I can show you to the room.”

Danny and the hospital employee head to elevator and take it to the fourth floor. Danny was going to get to the bottom of this and then he and Steve were going to have a long talk.


	12. Chapter 12

Steve and Emma finished their food and headed back to John Doe’s room not knowing that Danny was in the hospital and they were on a collision course towards each other. Danny got to the room first and told the hospital worker that he could handle things from here. He walked into the room and saw the man lying in the bed. Was this the John Doe Steve came to see?

Danny approached the bed and noticed that the man’s face was badly bruised and swollen. Damn! He must have been beaten within an inch of his life. Danny wasn’t able tell if he knew the man or not because of the swelling. He decided to move closer and then he couldn’t breathe. He tried to move but his body wouldn’t listen. For some reason his eyes focused in on the man’s hands. He would know those hands anywhere. The hands of the man he loved. The hands that he’s held and the hands that have held his. This just couldn’t be. Harry was dead. They told him he was dead. His feet felt like they were rooted into the floor and he struggled to move forward trying to get to the man, the wonderful man that was his husband. He fought his body and willed himself to move forward and before he realized it, he was standing next to the bed and holding Harry’s hands. It was the most euphoric feeling that he’s ever had. He couldn’t believe that his husband was alive but why was he hooked up to these machines? Was he going to be ok? He couldn’t lose him again…not after finding him.

Because he was so focused on Harry, Danny didn’t notice that Steve and Emma had returned to the room.

“Danny? Buddy? Are you ok?”

Danny heard someone talking but he couldn’t make out what they were saying. He could tell they were in the same room but they sounded as if they were a mile away. It didn’t matter anyway. He had to stay with Harry and help him.

Steve continued to call out to Danny but didn’t get a response. He was worried about his friend so he walked up to him and touched his arm. Danny spun around and punched Steve in the face and he fell to the ground. At that moment Danny was snapped back to reality.

“Steve? Oh my God! Steve, I’m so sorry.”

Steve was rubbing his jaw where Danny punched him. Damn! Danny certainly hasn’t lost any power in his punch.

“Danny, it’s ok. I shouldn’t have reached out for you when you were obviously deep in thought.”

“Maybe so, but I could have hurt you or someone else. Are you ok?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. So, why are you here?”

“Why am I here? Why am I here he asks. I’m here because my supposed best friend, which the jury is still out on by the way, decided to leave me in London giving me with a flimsy-ass reason for leaving. You forget that I am a detective and I knew you were up to something. Oh, and your friend over there, wasn’t very careful when she asked for my husband’s DNA profile. I’m surprised that you didn’t think they would alert me if someone were asking for such information. So, my suspicions were confirmed that you were indeed up to something and that’s why I’m here.”

Steve and Emma looked at each other as Danny continued to rant, hands flying everywhere as usual.

“Oh, and I came down here thinking I was going to find the body of my dead husband. I thought you were here to verify that it was indeed Harry and then you’d bring his body back to me. While that was a very nice gesture, Steven, you should have told me but instead you acted like a Neanderthal as usual and didn’t think.”

“But Danny…”

“Buh buh buh…nothing, Steven. You should have told me! But as mad as I was when I found out what you were up to, it doesn’t matter anymore because now I know you were trying to determine if this man was indeed my not so dead husband. So, I cannot be mad at you.” Steve and Emma look at Danny and are confused. “Oh yeah, this is Harry. I know you can’t tell by his face but these are definitely his hands. I would know them anywhere.” Danny holds up one of Harry’s hands and kisses the back of it with so much love.

“Danny, are you sure? We did run his fingerprints and the DNA results should be ready tomorrow.”

“Yes, I am 100% sure this is Harry. He’s obviously been through an ordeal but it’s him, I know it in my heart and soul. Now, have you spoken to the doctors? Do we know anything about his condition?”

“The last we heard is that the swelling should go down in a couple of days. As far as when he will wake up, we don’t know. We should probably get the doctor in here so we can ask.”

“Sounds like a good idea.”

“Danny, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you what I was up to. I didn’t want to give you false hope.”

“I know, Steve. Like I said, I was mad but I’m not anymore. Just don’t keep secrets from me. I know you were trying to protect me but I’d rather know the truth.”

“You’re right. Sometimes I go into protective mode and all logic goes out the window and I only focus on the mission.”

“Oh, I know. Trust me, I know.” Danny smiles letting Steve know that he’s not upset and he’s just teasing him.

“Danny, I’m truly happy that Harry is alive. I know how wrecked you were when you thought he was dead.”

“Thanks, Steve. I think he’s going to need a lot of time to recover but I’m just glad he’s alive and I can help him through the healing process.”

“Danny, Steve told me what happened to Harry and I’m glad you have another chance to be with him. I’ve lost people in the line of duty, as I’m sure both of you have as well, and it’s always difficult. It’s a miracle he made it and now you have him back.” Emma starts to cry. “I’m sorry for crying but I can’t help it.”

Danny walks over to Emma and gives her a big hug. Steve steps over and now they’re all hugging and crying. They’re quite the sight but they didn’t care. Danny was so overcome with emotions thinking about the fact that Harry wasn’t dead and they would have another chance to be together.

Danny, Steve, and Emma were so distracted by their emotions that they didn’t hear the low moaning coming from Harry. He was trying to get their attention but he was having a hard time getting any sound out of his mouth. He reached over and knocked the water pitcher off the table that was next to the bed. It fell to the ground splashing water everywhere.

Danny heard the noise and looked towards the bed. In that moment Danny’s eyes met Harry’s and it was as if time itself had stopped.


	13. Chapter 13

Danny just stood there staring into Harry’s deep blue eyes. He couldn’t believe that the man in the bed was really his husband. Yes, he knew it was him...he had his hands and eyes but he never thought he’d see Harry alive again. It was more than he could have ever hoped for.

Danny moves quickly over to the bed as Harry struggles to talk.

“Shhh...Harry, don’t strain your voice. You’ve been in a coma for a couple of weeks and you need to rest to regain your strength.” Danny takes Harry’s hands into his and squeezes them. Harry smiles and Danny can’t help but break down in tears. Harry moves one of his hands and gently caresses Danny’s face.

Harry looks over and sees Steve and Agent Warren and looks at them curiously. Danny notices Harry’s look and turns towards Steve and the. Back at Harry.

“Steve and Emma were here looking for you. They got a report that you were still alive and they came to see if it was true.” 

“Danny...” Harry strains to talk.

“It’s ok. I’m just so happy you’re alive. I was a mess and didn’t think I would be able to survive without you. But we can talk about all that later. Now, we need to get a doctor to check you out.”

“Danny, I’ll go look for the doctor. Emma, would you like to join me?”

“Yes, I think I would like that.”

“Thanks!” Danny knew Steve and Emma were giving him a chance to be alone with Harry.

“Danny...what happened? Remember being captured.” Harry whispered.

“Yes, you were captured by terrorists and British Intelligence was led to believe you were killed. We couldn’t even recover your body. I was devastated.” Harry grabs Danny’s hands and looks sad.

“I’ve been in a very bad place since I found out but that’s in the past. You can’t imagine how happy I am to have you back.”

Steve, Emma, and the doctor enter the room.

“Well, I heard you woke up.” The doctor looks towards Danny. “Sir, if you wouldn’t mind stepping back for a few minutes I’d like to examine my patient.”

“No, don’t go!” Harry strains to speak and keeps hold of Danny’s hands not letting him go.

“Babe, I’m not going anywhere but you need to let the doctor examine you. I’m not leaving the room. I’ll be over there by Steve and Emma. Ok?”

Harry nods his head and let’s go of Danny’s hands.

The doctor examines Harry as Danny watches everything the doctor is doing. The doctor finishes his exam and signals for Danny to come back over to the bed.

“So, doc, how is he?”

“Remarkably, he’s doing very well all things considered. His throat is pretty rough and his lungs sound much better today. Waterboarding is a nasty thing and your husband is lucky to have survived such torture. He still has some bruising over most of his body and face but those will fade in time. For now, I think we can get him off the machines and feeding tube. The swelling still hasn’t gone down as much as I would like so he still needs medical intervention.”

Danny feels sick hearing about the waterboarding and thinking about what they did to cause so much bruising. For now, he’d have to put that aside so he can work on getting Harry home. “When can we take him back to London? The British Government will arrange for medical transport so he will get the care he needs.”

“I’d like him to stay for a couple more days and then he should be able to travel.”

“Thanks, Doctor. I’ll start making the arrangements with our government.” Danny looks at Harry and smiles. “Harry, I’m going to go out in the hall and make some calls but I’ll be right back, ok?”

“Yes, please don’t be long.” Harry whispered.

“I’ll be back before you know it.” Danny leans down and gently kisses his husband.

Danny leaves the room and calls his boss at British Intelligence to arrange Harry’s transport back to London. Steve and Emma stay behind to keep Harry company.

“Steve?”

“Harry, don’t talk. Save your voice.”

“Steve, tell me. Is he really ok? He doesn’t seem like himself.”

“He’s doing as well as expected. I won’t lie, it was bad. He was in a downward spiral and in a very dark place. You were...um, are his whole world and when he thought you were dead, it was too much. I’m just glad I was able to help him as much as I could.”

“Thank you, Steve. I’m glad he had you when I couldn’t be there for him. I know you love him and I know he loves you too.”  
“Yes, we do love each other but we both know it can’t be more than that anymore and we’ve accepted it. Thankfully, we’ve been able to repair our friendship and that means everything to me.” Steve looks into Harry’s eyes. “Harry, I am truly happy you are alive because Danny loves you with his whole heart and it makes me so happy to see you two reunited.”

“Steve, he’s truly my whole world and when they were torturing me I just thought about how much I loved him. He was my escape from the pain. He’s the reason why I’m alive. I never gave up hope that we would be together.” Harry looks towards the door and sees Danny crying and waves him over to the bed.

Danny walks over to the bed and then lays next to his husband. Harry wraps his arms around Danny.

Steve and Emma quietly leave the room to give Danny and Harry some privacy.

“It’s ok Danny. I’m here and I’m fine. I had faith that I would see you again and it helped get me through everything. Knowing we’d be together again was all I needed to endure the pain.”

“Harry...”

“Shhh...stop thinking about what might have happened.” Danny looks up at Harry. “Yes, I know how you think and just stop. I’m here and I’m not leaving you again.”

“That’s right! Neither of us are going anywhere. We’re officially retired oh husband of mine!”

“I like the sound of that!”

“Good! We’ll head back to London in a couple of days and then we’re done. The government has arranged everything so travel and medical care won’t be a problem. Oh, and I called the kids and they can’t wait to see you. I’ve also been given strict orders too. Charlie said that I better take care of his Dad and not let him out of my sight.” Harry gives Danny a big smile when he hears about Grace and Charlie. He loves those kids so much.

“I can’t wait to see them. I’ve missed them.”

“They’ve missed you too. You would have been so proud of them on how the handled your death. I think they were stronger than me. Hell, they were taking care of me more than I was taking care of them.”

“Our kids are amazing but you get the credit. You did a great job raising them. I’m just thankful I get to be part of their lives.”

“Of course. You’re their Dad now. I know they believe that too.”

Harry starts to cough. He’s aggravated his throat because of all the talking.

“Here, drink some water. You must be exhausted. Why don’t I call the nurse to get you something to help you sleep.”

Harry nods in agreement. Danny presses the call button and they wait for the nurse.


	14. Chapter 14

After Harry finally fell asleep Danny walked out into the hallway and saw Steve sitting in the waiting area. He took a deep breath and walked down the hall to join him. He sat down next to him and neither man said a word. Steve reached out and place a hand on Danny’s leg. Danny reaches down and squeezed Steve hand and then it was like a dam burst. The tears were flowing down Danny’s face. Steve turns and pulls Danny into a tight embrace.  
  
“Shhhh...I’ve got you. Just let it out.”  
  
Danny was so exhausted from the past few weeks. His body finally couldn’t hold back the emotions. Having Steve here to comfort him was exactly what he needed.  
  
“Steve, I’m so tired. Over the past few weeks I’ve lost a husband, got my best friend back, and now my husband is back. I don’t know what’s up and what’s down anymore.”

“Danny, you’ve been through a lot in a short period of time so of course you’re tired and confused. You need to get some rest so you can think clearly. Harry’s sleeping so this is the perfect opportunity to catch some shut eye. I’ll stay with you for as long as you need me.”  
  
“Steve, you’ve already done so much you don’t need to stay. I’m sure you’re tired too. Don’t you have a hotel?”  
  
“I’m not going anywhere, Danno. I’m right where I need to be.”  
  
“Thanks, Steve. If it’s ok with you, I’m going to take a nap.”  
  
“Sure thing, buddy.”  
  
Steve figures Danny would go back to Harry’s room and sleep in the guest chair so he was surprised when Danny laid across the sofa and laid his head in Steve’s lap. Without thinking, Steve started running his fingers through Danny’s hair. Danny let out a deep breath and slowly fell asleep. Steve was glad Danny was comfortable enough with him again to accept his comforting touch. They’ve certainly come a long way.  
  
************  
Danny woke up the next morning feeling someone laying behind him. He looked back and saw Steve smiling back at him. He must have moved behind him last night to get comfortable.  
  
“Morning, Danno. Sleep ok?”  
  
“Hey! Yeah, I slept better than I have in ages. I really needed it too. Thanks for staying with me.”  
  
“You’re welcome. I’m glad I could be here for you.”  
  
“So, another day or so and Harry and I will be heading back to London. What are you plans?”  
  
“I’d like to come back to London if you don’t mind. You’ll probably need some help and I really want to spend some time with Grace and Charlie. I miss them.”  
  
“I’d really like it if you came back to London. I know the kids miss you. Plus, it will give us more time to rebuild our friendship. I’ve missed my best friend.”  
  
“I’ve missed you too. I know things got messed up royally but your friendship means a lot and I’m glad we have another chance.”  
  
“So it’s settled. You’ll come back to London until you need to go back to Hawaii. As much as I’d love to have you in London permanently, I know you have a life you need to get back to.”  
  
“Yeah, reality will set in soon enough but let’s not think about that right now. How about we go check on that husband of yours?”  
  
“Sounds like a plan.”  
  
************  
Danny and Steve enter Harry’s room and notice that he’s looking much better today. The swelling has gone down quite a bit since yesterday and Harry’s almost looking like himself again. Harry sees Danny and smiles.  
  
“Good morning my dear Daniel.”  
  
“Good morning, husband. How did you sleep?”  
  
“All things considered I slept pretty well. The nurse said they would be bringing me some breakfast soon.”  
  
“That’s great. You need to get back on solid food.”  
  
“Yeah. So how did you sleep? The nurse said you two looked very cozy on the sofa in the waiting room.”  
  
“Yeah, Steve does make for a nice pillow.”  
  
“Hey! This is what I get for staying here all night to make sure you were ok.”  
  
“Boys, let’s skip the argy-bargy for today. Everyone knows you love each other so you’re not fooling anyone.”  
  
Steve and Danny, laugh and they know Harry’s right.  
  
“So, what does one have to do to get a good morning kiss around here?”  
  
Steve walks over to Harry’s bed and leans down as if he was going to give him a kiss.  
  
“Steven! Step away from my husband!”  
  
“I was just trying to help out. Harry wanted a kiss and I am a good kisser.”  
  
“Ha ha...yes, we all bow to your awesome kissing ways. Now, move aside you Neanderthal animal.”  
  
“Wow! I wake up from a coma and have two sexy guys fighting over me. Maybe I’m in heaven.”  
  
“Very funny.” Danny bends down and gives Harry a kiss.  
  
“So, when can I get out of here?”  
  
“I’m hoping the doc says you can travel tomorrow. Everything’s been arranged so as soon as we get word we’re outta here!”  
  
“I can’t wait to get home! Do you think we could give Grace and Charlie a call? I’d love to hear their voices.”  
  
“I think that’s a great idea. I spoke to them yesterday to tell them you were alive and they were so excited. My ears are still recovering from Grace’s screams.”  
  
Danny reaches for his phone and dials Grace’s number and puts the phone on speaker.  
  
“Danno! How’s Dad feeling?”  
  
“Well, why don’t you ask him yourself.”  
  
“Hi, Gracie!”  
  
“Dad!! Oh my god! I’m so happy you’re alive. I’ve missed you so much and Danno was so sad. How are you feeling? When are you coming home?”  
  
“Oh Gracie, I’ve missed you so much too. I can’t wait to get home but it’s looking like that won’t happen for another day or so.”  
  
“Ok. It will be good to see you. Oh, hold on...”  
  
“Daddy? Are you really alive?”  
  
“Yes, I am most certainly alive my little man! I’ll be home soon.”  
  
“Good. When Danno said you were alive I didn’t believe him at first. I was so sad that you weren’t coming home but now I’m so happy.”  
  
“Oh, Charlie. You’re making my day. I can’t wait to see you.”  
  
“You’re not going to go away again are you? Danno was so sad and me and Gracie tried to cheer him up but he just wouldn’t be better.”

“Charlie, Danno and I are going to retire and not go on any more missions. So, you and your sister are stuck with both of us. What do you think about that?”

“I think that’s awesome. Can’t wait to see you. Love you Daddy.”

“Love you too, Charlie. Love you too, Gracie.”

“Love you Dad and Danno. Let us know when you are coming home so we can come see you.”

“I’ll call you as soon as we know anything. Grace, can you tell your mom I’ll call her later?”

“Sure, Dad. Talk to you soon. Love you, Danno.”

“Danno loves you too.”

Danny ends the call and then gives Harry a hug and a kiss as Steve watches from the other side of the room. He’s happy for Danny and Harry but also feels a bit sad thinking about what might have been if things didn’t get so screwed up. He’s made his peace with the situation but he’ll probably always wonder.  
  
*************  
A couple days have passed and the doctor is finally releasing Harry. They were hoping to have been home by now but the doctor wanted to make sure everything was healing and there were no signs of infection. Danny received very clear instructions on Harry’s case that he was to provide the doctors in London.  
  
Harry was dressed and ready when Danny, Steve, and Emma walked into his room.  
  
“Looks like you’re ready to get out of here!”  
  
“That’s definitely an understatement, Daniel.” Harry smiles and then looks at Steve. “I’m glad you decided to come back to London with us, Steve. You’re help is appreciated. Plus, Grace and Charlie will be so excited to spend time with their favorite uncle.”

“I’m glad I have the time off to help. I’ll have to head back to Hawaii soon enough but until then, put me to work.”

“Ok, for your first job, can you take Harry’s stuff down to the car?”

“Sir, yes sir!” Steve gives Danny a mock salute and he leaves the room with Harry’s belongings.

“So, Emma…when do you have to get back to Hawaii?”

“I’m actually still on assignment here for a few more weeks and then I’ll head back to Hawaii.”

“Ah, well can you do me a favor when you get back home?” Emma looks at Danny curiously. “Can you check in on Steve from time to time? I worry about him being alone. He’s a great guy and really needs people in his life.”

“Of course I will Danny. I really like Steve so it will be my pleasure.”

“Thanks! Don’t tell him I asked you to look in on him. He prides himself on being able to take care of himself and not needing anyone.”

Emma laughs. “Sure, Danny. I won’t say a word.”

“Thanks!” Danny turns around when he hears someone enter the room. He sees Steve come back into the room and he lets them know everything is ready.

“Ok, you ready to go home, Babe?”

Harry looks at his husband and smiles. “Do you even have to ask?”

“Ok then, let’s get the hell out of here!”

Danny can’t believe that he is finally taking his husband home after spending weeks thinking he was dead. Now, he was looking forward to a future with Harry…one that he never thought would be possible.  


	15. Epilogue

It’s been six months since Danny brought Harry home from the hospital in Tunisia and he has completely healed from his injuries. Steve stayed with them for two weeks before he returned to Hawaii. They were both thankful he was around for those two weeks as he was a great help to them. Their lives had mostly returned to normal.

One thing they weren’t prepared for was the British Government being very generous with health care and money. This was mainly to prevent any PR nightmares and to make amends for saying Harry was dead without getting confirmation. The money they received from the government was put to good use. Not only was it enough to take care of the kids, it was also enough to carry them through their retirement. Of course, neither Harry nor Danny would be content to just sit around and do nothing, so they started a small security consulting firm and they had some very high profile clients.

“Danny, did you tell the kids that we’re going to Hawaii when you saw them this morning?”

“Yeah, they wanted to come with us but the timing isn’t right. So, we’ll have to plan another trip when they can join us.”

“But of course. It’s probably for the best. While this trip is definitely for pleasure, we do have some business to conduct as well.” Harry looks at Danny with a smile.

“Yes, we do, babe. It would be great to have Steve and Emma be part of our security firm and help us expand our business.”

“Yeah, they both have the credentials to bring in some important clients.”

“Most definitely.” Danny smiles. “So, Steve told me that he and Emma are getting quite serious.”

“Ah yes. I knew I saw something between them when I was in hospital. Good for him. He deserves to be happy.”

“Agreed! He is a great guy and I truly want him to find someone that makes him as happy as we are.”

Harry lets out a small laugh. “Huh….who would have thought that we’d all end up being friends?”

“If you would have asked me before your supposed death, I would have said you were crazy. However, ever since Steve came to help me after you died, I can’t imagine not being friends with him. I think it’s more than that too…we really are family.”

“Oh Danny. That makes me happy. I’m glad that you and Steve could rebuild your friendship.” Harry takes Danny’s hand into his and gives him a light squeeze. “It really has been a crazy few years, hasn’t it?”

“You can say that again! I’m just grateful things worked out for everyone.”

Danny looks at Harry and smiles. He never thought he would be this happy again and was thankful for every minute he had Harry in his life. His kids were healthy and thriving, he was on good terms with Rachel, Steve was back in his life, and he couldn’t wait to see what the future held.

“Ok, what do you say we finish packing and then get to bed? Tomorrow’s going to be a long day.”

"Bed sounds good to me, husband.” Harry winks at Danny and he knew exactly what Harry had in mind…and life was good.


End file.
